


Fire and Ice

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Camping, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Trunks, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mean Girls, Popular Kids, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: FemTrunks. Tanks finds herself at a crossroads. As the most popular girl in school, she no longer knows her former best friend, Goten. After a forced family camping trip, the two begin to reconnect on what was lost and what may have been there all along. Only marked as underage since they are still in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated before, this is only put under the underage catagory because Tanks is 17 and Goten is 16 in this. 
> 
> This story will update ever other friday. So in two weeks the next chapter will go up. I do have this story already finished on my computer, so there is no worry about it not being finished.

Two small children laughed as they attempted to run away from Videl. They had just ruined her date with Gohan. She was tired of their pranking ways as she dashed after them.

Goten looked over at his best friend. Tanks was giggling as she pointed to a nearby stream up ahead. “Come on, Goten, we can lose her there.” The two made it to the stream, jumping in head first and diving down to the bottom. Goten gave her a smile under the water, that was until his brother pulled him up by his collar.

Gohan’s eyes were narrowed as he looked over his brother. “What the hell did you think you were doing?!”

Goten struggled as he tried not to give Tanks’s position away. Videl looked angry at him as she dug her hand into the water, pulling out the princess. Tanks pouted immediately. “Sorry…” Goten said, looking at his best friend. He didn’t want to get her in trouble…even if this was her idea.

“You’re saying that to the wrong person!” Videl snapped. “What made you two think that putting ghost peppers in our wine was a good idea?”

“It sounded fun at the time,” Tanks said with a small smile.

Goten ended up laughing. “Yeah, it looked like you two wanted to do that nasty kissing thing.”

Gohan wanted to teach his brother a lesson but found himself looking over at Videl. His girlfriend had a sneaky look on her face. He had to wonder what she as thinking. Videl suddenly giggled. “So, both of you think kissing is gross?”

Tanks rolled her eyes. “Who would want to swap spit?” Even when she caught her parents kissing, she thought it looked gross.

“Yeah, who wants to devour another person?” Goten said, struggling against his brother’s grasp.

Gohan grinned, he could tell where his girlfriend was going with this. “I wouldn’t say that if I were you. Someday, you two might be kissing each other.”

Goten looked at Tanks and she looked back at them. The two looked away with disgust. “Like I would want to kiss a girl.”

Tanks sneered. “He’s my best friend. That’s just nasty,” the princess said. “Why the hell would I want to kiss him?” She crossed her arms as she glared up at Videl.

The Satan giggled. “I used to think like you, but when puberty happens, boys start to look nice,” she teased. “And before you know it, you’ve found someone you like, soon you’re locking lips and you don’t care about cooties.”

Goten made a retching sound. “Like that’s going to happen to me.” His brother and Videl began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Answer him!” Tanks said, feeling angry.

“You two don’t know?” Videl said with a laugh. “It’s already happening. I think you two will be dating before you’re teenagers. Hell, you may kiss before that,” she teased.

Tanks looked over at Goten and he looked back at her. The two of them were horrified. “That’s not going to happen.”

Gohan chuckled. “You two will be a cute couple. I can already hear wedding bells.”

Goten covered his ears. “No!” He didn’t want to get married yet. Tanks was his friend, he didn’t want to kiss her. He shook his head, denying any sort of thing.

Videl giggled. “Goten and Tanks sitting in a tree.”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Gohan continued, teasing his brother until he was kicked in the stomach. Goten had turned super saiyan. Videl dropped Tanks as Goten ran away into the woods. She stared down at her boyfriend. Maybe they went a little too far. Tanks ran after Goten as Gohan began to speak. “Don’t think too much about it. Those two had it coming.”

Videl sighed. “Yeah, they’ll be back to pranking us in a few hours.” They laughed. At least they had a way to get rid of them now.

Meanwhile, Tanks found Goten a mile or two into the forest. She kept her distance though. Her purple hair had fallen out of her ponytail as she looked across from herself. “Goten?”

The boy was crying. “I don’t want to do those things.”

“Neither do I,” Tanks said. The princess walked closer. “We’re friends… that would just be weird.”

Goten nodded as he wiped away his tears. “Do you think they have that idea because we spend so much time together?”

Tanks nodded, sitting down on a log. “My parents seem to think the same thing. I overheard them talking about us at breakfast once. My mom was talking to yours on the phone.”

“We have to change their minds,” Goten said, sitting next to her. “Where does that leave us though?”

Tanks stood up. “We have to stay away from each other.” She turned to look down at him. “From this day forward, Son Goten, you are my enemy.” It hurt to say that as he only smiled at her.

“That could work… but we have too much in common. Who are we going to hang out with?” Goten said.

Tanks smiled. “We just have to find new things. Maybe I can start spending more time with my mom.” She never really gave into those girly things. Goten didn’t like those things and she convinced herself that she didn’t like them either.

“What should I do?” Goten said, it seemed odd to not have a best friend anymore. He thought it over. Maybe now was the time to tell his father and mother what he really wanted to grow up to be. That would take time away from Tanks. “I think I’ve got something.”

The wind chilled around them as they looked away from each other. “So, we promise to not hang out with each other from now on?” the princess said, she had to remind herself to breathe. She would find new friends… as would Goten.

Goten looked up at her. There was a bit of pain with that thought. “Yes, I promise.” If it would keep them from playing kissy face, he would do it. They had to make sure they didn’t end up like Videl and Gohan.

Tanks nodded, hiding her tears as she flew off. They would see each other again…but not as friends. She would keep her distance and try new things. Goten would go to the back of her mind…she would forget about him. Both of them had to.

* * *

 

10 years later…

Tanks giggled to herself as she looked through a fashion magazine at the table. She was planning to go shopping after school today. The heiress was circling all of the sales she planned to go after when her father cleared his throat from down the table. They used to have such a good relationship, but now things were a lot rockier. “What daddy?” She asked as her younger brother came into the dining room. Boxer wasn’t dressed for school though.

“Boxer, go change your clothes,” Bulma said, but the boy shook his head.

“Papa and I are training,” the heir said, sitting down in a jumpsuit.

“You really want to waste your time with that?” Tanks said, grabbing her purse from behind her. She pulled out her cellphone, checking her messages. “I’ve got to get going. Jacque is waiting for me.” Her perfect boyfriend was the captain of every sports team. His perfect blond hair and chiseled abs would have made any girl squeal. Before her family could say anymore, she was out the door. Today, she had her purple hair down with a blue headband in. It matched her uniform. Tanks sighed, she wished they didn’t have to wear uniforms. It would be nice to wear what she wanted.

She walked to the train station, finding her boyfriend and some of her friends. In the past, she would have flown, but it had been so long ago, that she couldn’t really remember how to do it. Marron and Yuko where waiting for her, the blonde and greenette gave her a smile. Surprisingly, Yamcha found out he had a daughter from one of his affairs. Yuko was only a year younger than Tanks was. “Did you see those sales?!” Yuko said, taking out her wallet. It was great having a father that was a baseball player.

“I did, they never had sales like this,” Tanks said with a smile. Next to her Marron giggled, the blonde’s parents had come into money after a tournament a while ago. Mr. Satan made good and paid up.

The group continued their conversation as they got closer to school. Everything seemed to be going well. Tanks already had everything figured out. She and Jacque would be high school sweet hearts. She expected him to propose after prom…even if her father hated him. Tanks sighed, her old man better get used to having him around. Sure, Vegeta scared Jacque out of the house the first time they met, but that wasn’t going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Her father would probably mangle the jock if he knew that she had already given herself to him.

Finally, the train reached its destination and the quartet got off. Once they were in front of the school, they were surrounded by the rest of the popular kids. The walls parted for them as she messed around on her phone. Everyone bowed to her. She was the princess of popularity. Everyone knew her name and wanted to be on her good side. Tanks wasn’t looking where she was going and ended up running into some nerd. “Oh, Kami, get that piece of garbage away from me!” she shouted. The nerd’s glasses were broken as she prepared to kick him in the stomach. “Don’t you know who I am?” The nerd attempted to crawl away from her, but got hit in the stomach. There was laughter in the hallways, the cruelty of high school was surrounding them.

The nerd quickly grabbed his things and headed to the nurse’s office without a word. Tanks continued to walk down the hall with her friends, she was sad that they had to part ways. Some of her friends were in different classes than she was… even her boyfriend. Sure, Jacque wasn’t that smart and she ended up doing his homework so that he could continue to play sports, but she knew this was true love and let it slide.

The heiress went to her desk, which was right next to Yuko. She was kind of confused, there was a new desk in their classroom. Did this mean there was a new student? Yuko giggled as did the rest of the girls about maybe getting a hot guy, while the boys pondered a cute girl.

The teacher walked in, looking around as he took attendance. “Let’s go over our topics for our end of semester paper.” He began as the door to the classroom slammed open.

In walked a boy with a hooded sweatshirt over his uniform pants. The boy sat down in the desk next to Tanks. He didn’t give her a passing glance as he took out an ipod, linking it up to some giant headphones. He placed them over his long dark hair and didn’t say anything to anyone.

“Excuse me! But this is a private school!” the teacher shouted as the boy ignored him. The balding man walked up to the boy, pulling off the headphones. “Seriously, young man, what pray tell are you doing?”

“Learning.” The boy rolled his eyes as he took a book out of his desk. It was something on business management. “Now give me back my music.”

The teacher had a scandalized look on his face. “I don’t know who you think you are, young man, but you don’t belong in an academy like this one… I believe you want the public school down the road.”

The boy laughed. “Are you Mr. Notarin?” The teacher nodded as the boy took out a note from inside his sweatshirt. “I’m in the right place then.”

The teacher read it before going pale. “…Son? SON!” Mr. Notarin began to freak out. “I didn’t think the computer genius Son Goten would be put in my class.”

Tanks stared at the boy next to her. Her mind tried to remember Goten. When was the last time they saw each other? It had to be years ago. She watched him chuckle and looked up and down his body. He had really let himself go. “That would be me,” Goten said, reclining in his chair. “Now if you would be so kind, return my headphones.”

The teacher handed them over before gushing in front of the blackboard. Class resumed, but all of the students were whispering about the new kid. When the bell rang and they were dismissed for lunch, many planned to talk to Goten, but the boy was already up and walking out of the classroom. Tanks decided to follow. Maybe she had heard his name wrong.

She put up her nose as she saw the nerd from before. Such an underling shouldn’t be in her presence, only time a geek crossed her path. They were talking about some stupid card game called Magic. She rolled her eyes, as one of them dropped a card, only for her to step on it.

“Miss Briefs, can I have that back?” the geek asked, that card was a rare one that he had been lucky to find in a booster pack.

Tanks narrowed her eyes. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” She damaged the card, almost ripping it. “It’s just a piece of cardboard.”

Suddenly, she was pushed down. Tanks looked up, finding the new kid. Goten’s eyes narrowed. “Looks like I found a spoiled brat.” He grabbed the card, handing it to the geeky boy. “What’s your name?”

“Sousuke.” The geek turned. “And this is Kyo. We were getting ready to play Magic…if you want to play.”

“Name’s Goten. I’ve never played that one. Have you played dungeons and dragons?” the Son asked, seeing just how pissed the heiress was getting.

“Goten? As in Son Goten!” Kyo said with excitement. “You designed the Troll Slayer game!”

The Son laughed. “Oh, I just came up with that when I was bored.”

“Goten, why are you wasting your time with those nerds?!” Tanks pulled herself up, getting in his face. “You could be doing better things than playing a dumb game!”

Kyo and Sousuke backed away from her in fear, but Goten remained. “What makes you think I want to spend time with your lot? Like we have anything in common.”

Tanks glared at him. “So, you want to remain with geeks and nerds? You’ve just started in this school. Spending time with them will do nothing for your status,” she began.

“If status is important around here, then it must be a boring place,” Goten said. “I’ll pass on that.”

“What?!” Tanks shrieked after him. “You dare to mock me! You’re just a nerd! A childish man child!” She walked up to him, grabbing his sweatshirt. “Just look at what you’re wearing!”

Goten began to laugh. “Wow, for an ugly ice queen, you sure do have a temper.”

“Ugly? You dare to call me ugly! I’m the prettiest girl in school!” she shouted in his ear. She planned to smack him across the face only for him to stop her.

Goten looked her in the eye. “Trust me, as long as you act like this… you’ll never be beautiful.” She pulled her wrist away from him. “Come on, Guys, let’s go play that card game.

Tanks watched him leave. It was hard to believe that they were once friends. “Babe?” She turned to find her boyfriend standing there and went to him.

“That new bastard called me ugly!” she snapped.

Jacque glared down the hall, watching the guy that disgraced his girl. “Don’t worry about that nerd. If he’s decided to be at the bottom of the pack, so be it.”

Tanks glared as Goten disappeared from sight. She didn’t think he would change this much. “No, I’ll get that asshole if it’s the last thing I do. No one makes fun of the princess…no one.”

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Tanks grumbled to herself the next morning at the breakfast table. How dare that slob make fun of her! It was still hard to believe that Goten let himself go. She had wondered what turned her former friend into such a loser. The princess picked at her eggs. Something had to be done. No one mocked her. If those nerds thought that they had a chance now, she would show them. Son Goten would bow at her feet. She would make sure of it.

The heiress grabbed her things, saying nothing to her parents or little brother as she left for the morning. Bulma looked over at her husband, watching him as he sighed. “I know it’s been hard on you.” Boxer left the room to grab his bag. “You lost your fighter years ago.”

Vegeta downed his breakfast without saying anything. He blocked his sense of smell when he was around his daughter. That spineless boyfriend of hers had deflowered her. There was no way he could be civil around such trash. The prince leaned back in his chair thinking about the old days. Back when his little girl was exactly what a saiyan princess should be. Vegeta stood up before heading to the gravity room. The prince just didn’t understand. Puberty was one thing, but how could his little girl have changed so much? It was as if he blinked and the world around him changed. He would give anything to have his princess back. Vegeta turned on the gravity room, only to notice someone else was standing there. He smirked. “I thought you had to be somewhere.”

“It won’t matter if I’m late. I tried out those “exercise” classes of theirs…I believe they called it P.E.” Goten said while rolling his eyes. “Dad’s off at King Kai’s so I thought I could get in a good warm up from you.”

Vegeta grinned. “If you came looking for just a warm up, then you’ll be disappointed.” If he had it his way, Goten would be there all day. He powered up to his highest level, taking in how cocky the boy seemed to be. Oh, how he remembered that in the days of his youth. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got.”

* * *

Tanks got to class and was waiting in her seat. That slob would come in soon. This wasn’t a normal morning for her as she kind of ditched her boyfriend to come here. Jacque didn’t look very happy with her…neither did Yuko, who was sitting next to her and attempting to talk about lip gloss.

The teacher came in and took attendance, but Goten wasn’t there. Did he decide to ditch or something? Tanks grumbled to herself as she slid back in her chair. Every once in a while, she would look at his empty desk. Tanks wasn’t paying any attention to what the teacher was talking about upfront, so when she was called on, her answer made her look like a fool.

The heiress cursed Goten for not showing up. Her failure would be another point she could take away from him. Tanks couldn’t stop staring as his seat. It was nerve-wracking. How could such a nerd take up her valuable thinking time?

Tanks attempted to pay attention just as the bell rang for lunch. She sighed. There was bound to be homework, but she had no idea what they were even talking about. The heiress stood up, realizing that she was the last one to leave. Yuko had to have been annoyed with her and left to find Marron and the rest of her friends. The heiress decided to go and find them, just for her nemesis to walk through the door. Her eyes found his, his long hair was dripping wet. She would have made a comment about a shower, but it looked like he had been caught up in a typhoon or something. “You’re late.” She crossed her arms.

Goten rolled his eyes. “Are you the teacher now? Planning on giving me a tardy?” he teased as he sat down. Vegeta really put him through a lot that morning. They set off the sprinklers in the gravity room before blowing it up. He was surprised he could even walk.

“Don’t get smart with me, Fat Ass!” Tanks shouted, only for Goten to laugh. “What’s so funny?!”

“So, the Ice Queen thinks I’m a fat ass? Can’t you think of a better comeback than that?” Goten said with a smirk.

Her face burned red with anger. “You think you’re so smart. To think that we used to be friends, what was I thinking?” She got in his face. “You’re going to be nothing but a failure!”

Goten’s eyes narrowed. “You think I’m the failure?” He snarled as he rose from his seat. “If anyone’s a failure, it’s you!” He grabbed his chair and tossed it through the window. “I bet you can’t even fly.”

Tanks backed away in fear. His eyes had become so…dangerous. She took a deep breath, regaining her resolve. “You don’t even know me.”

“I could say the same for you, Ice Queen,” Goten said, trying to calm himself down. She had wounded his pride and he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easily.

Her eyes narrowed as she gathered her resolve. “Like a Hothead like you would know anything about real life. You’ve got your head stuck in a computer all day. You don’t even pay attention in class!”

“Like I’m going to learn anything useful here!” Goten snapped. “I could tell from the moment I walked in that our teacher was a dumbass. Hell, I would reckon that my dad knows more about chemistry than he does.”

Tanks crossed her arms. “Then why are you even here? If you don’t need high school, then just drop out.”

“I promised my mom I would finish.” Goten turned his back to Tanks as his temper cooled. “You remember how much my mom insists on an education.”

Tanks walked closer, grabbing his arm before he could walk away. Their eyes locked and for some strange reason, her heart stopped. Those cold black eyes sent a shiver down her spine. The heiress shook her head as she let go of him. “Excuse me.” She ran away from him, wanting to maintain a distance between them. Why had she just reacted like that? He was just a nerd…

Tanks got to the end of the hall when she was stopped by her rival, Méchant Démanger. The pinkette was the heiress to a tech company. Tanks had listened to her mother’s cooperate battles enough to know that this would be her rival from the day they met. Méchant tossed her hot pink hair while glaring at her with those brown eyes. “It appears that you’ve been disappointing your boyfriend. Hanging out with a nerd is a crime.” Giggles surrounded her. “So how is Crapsule Corp?”

Tanks’s eyes flashed. Today wasn’t the day to be messing with her. The heiress rolled her eyes. “Like I have time to deal with someone as poor as you. Just how much did your stock go down?”

“How does your mom enjoy that worthless trophy husband of hers?” the pinkette said. “Is that brother of yours looking to be a trophy too?”

Tank’s snarled. She was at her limit as she pounced.

Goten walked down the hall, noticing the crowd. He planned to ignore what was happening, when he heard something slam against a locker. The students around the sound were chanting about a fight. He drew closer, only to catch the cat fight that had broken out. Tanks and some other girl were rolling around on the floor. The ice queen’s clothes were ripped down the front, while the other girl had her hair extensions ripped out. Tanks got the upper hand, grabbing the pink haired girl’s head and slamming it against the tile. He leaned down, grabbing Tank’s hand and pulling her up before she killed the girl. She attempted to pull away from him, so that she could pounce back on her victim, but he held her closer against him. “Calm down, now’s not the time to go Ozzaru.”

She glared up at him, finding him serious as a few teachers came down the hall. They noticed the mess as her rival shouted about how much of an animal Tanks was. The princess was appalled as she given a weeks’ worth of detention. “But Mrs…” She didn’t get the rest of her words out before she was scolded.

Their homeroom teacher also appeared and began to shout at Goten for coming in late with no note from his parents and gave the boy the same sentence. Goten only rolled his eyes, like they could hold him here like an animal. He stared down, finding Tanks crying as the crowd began to fade. “I’m surprised, I thought you would worry about braking a nail.”

Tanks looked down, seeing just how much of her cleavage was showing. She had acted out of order and now she was stuck for a weak with her nemesis. “If you’re little brother was insulted, you would do the same.”

Goten’s eyes narrowed. “What did they say about Boxer?” His voice had gone serious.

Tanks turned her back to him as she tried to fix her shirt. “It’s not your business.” Her makeup was running down her face. “I have to look like a banshee.”

“Just go wash it off,” Goten said, seeing his friends from what was labeled as the loser’s den. “It’s not like you’re bleeding.”

Tanks turned on him, ready to shout at him, only for his hands to grab her wrists. “Let me go,” She said.

Goten released her. “I guess I’ll see you in detention, Ice Queen.”

Tanks watched him leave as the geeks surrounded him. All of them were talking about that card game again. The heiress watched them leave, staring around herself as she thought about where her own friends were. She left the hall, washing off her face. Of all of the days for her to leave her makeup bag at home, this would be it. She couldn’t get her shirt to work, so she took a pair of scissors and modified it. It would have to work for now. Tanks felt her stomach grumble. The downside of being a saiyan had to be the amount of food she had to eat. How many times did she get mocked for such a thing? Now she held herself from breakfast till dinner. It was part of the torture she endured to be popular. Now she would have to wait an extra hour to get home because of her detention.

Tanks left the bathroom, finding her friends in the hall. Jacque, along with his friends, Striker and Javelin were talking to Marron and Yuko about a dance that wasn’t supposed to be happening till the end of the school year. Jacque looked at her and his eyes went wide. “Babe, what happened? You look so pale.”

The heiress had to remind herself that no one had ever seen her without makeup before. “It’s a long story.”

“I almost thought you were a stray nerd,” Marron said. “I think I can give you some makeup out of my bag.” Just as the girl said it though, the bell rang, signaling that they needed to get to class.

Yuko said nothing to her, telling Tanks that the greenette was mad at her. Fighting was beneath them… The heiress walked back into the room, to find Goten looking through a book. Tanks glared at him as he glanced up at her. “Now that’s an improvement,” the boy said. “You looked like a clown with all of that shit on your face.”

Tanks turned red. “Like I want your opinion.” She sat down, thinking about how torturous detention would be.

* * *

Goten found himself looking over at Tanks a few times during class. He didn’t like admitting it…he wasn’t joking when she returned. The Ice Queen did look better without that face paint.

Sousuke and Kyo were a little disappointed that he couldn’t go with them after class. He was still stuck in detention. Classes were dismissed as he was led downstairs by the teacher in charge. Mr. Punrie was waiting for them. “I want you to sit here and think about your actions. No talking or funny business.”

Tanks looked like she was working on homework, but she had started drawing up what she wanted her dress for the dance to look like. Her eyes found Goten’s a few times. It appeared that he was doing the same, only in his case, he was putting a deck together under his desk.

Both teens jumped as the teacher received a phone call, only to walk down the hall. Goten pulled his cards out from under his desk. “I thought he would never leave.”

“He’s not supposed to. What are you doing?” she asked, watching him get out of his seat.

“I’m going to go for a walk. He did it so why can’t I?” Goten walked towards the door, only for Tanks to run over and block the door. “Don’t tell me that you’re for keeping it with the rules now.”

“What if he comes back and we’re gone? You know how much trouble we’ll be in!” Tanks snapped in his face.

Goten grinned. “Who said you were going? Does the Ice Queen want to see what’s on the other side?” He could sense where the teacher was. The man must have forgotten about them as he was out in the parking lot. “There has to be something fun that you would want out there.”

Tanks’s eyes narrowed. “Like I want anything out…” Her stomach groaned loudly. Goten’s eyes stared down at her in confusion. “That was nothing…” She turned her back only for him to catch her shoulder.

“You haven’t been eating have you?” Goten sighed and took her hand, pulling her out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria.

“What do you think you’re doing, Hothead?!” Tanks said as she was pulled into the giant empty room. “No one is here for us to even get anything.”

Goten grinned down at her. “Do you have a hair pin?” His grin grew as she took one out. “perfect.”

“What does that have to…you’re picking the lock? That’s worth a suspension,” Tanks said in shock.

“I believe you used to say, if we get caught. Now keep your mouth shut and get in here.” He had opened the door and pushed her in. Tanks still seemed to be flighty, but she would get over it. “Go ahead, eat something.”

“This is stealing,” the princess said.

“Your mother has stock in this place. I don’t think they can complain,” Goten teased.

“But…” Her eyes went wide as the door to the fridge was opened. Leftover pizza was sitting there. She couldn’t stop herself as she began to scarf down as much as she could, even emptying out the leftovers completely. Her stomach still grumbled though. “Why the hell do I have to have such a stupid appetite?”

Goten chuckled. “You’re a saiyan. We all have that.” He grabbed a can of beans out of a cabinet and opened them when she wasn’t looking. He downed the can without cooking them and tossed it. “Let’s get back now before that dunderhead returns.”

Tanks followed him, only for Goten to grab her hand and start running them down the hall. “Why are…?”

“He was closer than I thought.” He could sense the teacher nearing the corner they were rushing up to. Goten stopped them by a nearby broom closet and pushed her in before jumping in himself. There wasn’t that much room for both of them, so he had to stand over her as the teacher passed. There was no light inside of the closet, pushing the rest of their senses to the surface. Tanks could feel Goten breathing into her shoulder. An unexplainable heat began to warm up her body as they waited. Goten could smell her, it was surprising that someone as snooty as her could smell so good. He sniffed at her hair as her fingers clenched his hoody.

Tanks hadn’t used her nose like this in such a long time. His scent was unbelievable. She swore that she smelled leather. How did such a rugged smell end up on Goten? Somehow, their foreheads ended up together in the darkness. Her body was growing warmer as well.

Goten growled low in his throat just as the door the closet was opened, and they were discovered by their teacher. The man’s face was red as he threw the book at them. “Never in all of my years have I seen such a blatant disregard of the rules! No one will be making out on my watch.”

Tanks turned beet red. What had just happened? What had almost happened? She stared back at Goten and then to the teacher. If that man didn’t show up, what would have happened? “We weren’t making out!”

“That’s not what it looked like to me, Miss Briefs. You thought a week was bad, enjoy a month of detention!” Mr. Punire shouted. “And you get that cocky smile off of your face!”

Goten laughed. “That’s really all you have? If you didn’t want people to sneak out of your punishments, then don’t leave the room for 30 minutes.”

The man turned redder with anger. “Watch who you’re talking to, boy!”

“So, the school board would like to hear about you and Mr. Notarin’s secret affairs in the parking lot. I bet they would like to know about how much you’re fucking on school grounds.” The man went pale. “I believe you’re a married man, Mr. Punire, are you not?”

“What do you want?” The teacher backed away in horror.

Goten smirked. “Just lighten both of our sentences to about two more days. I think she learned her lesson. Haven’t you, Ice Queen.”

Tanks stood there in shock. Goten had complete control over the situation. “Yeah…I have, Fat Ass.” He didn’t frown at her, he just grinned as the teacher pleaded before running off to change their punishments. “I guess I should say thanks…”

“Fantastic. Now I don’t have to sit any longer in this boring place. 8 hours is enough as it is,” Goten said, not looking at her and grabbing his cards out of his pocket.

Tanks didn’t say anything to him as they walked outside. It was dark out. “Dammit…The train is bound to be full of perverts now.”

“Why don’t you just fly…?” Goten started, then noticed how she looked away from him. “I was right about you not remembering how to fly wasn’t I?”

“Shut up, Hothead,” Tanks said as he walked beside her. “What are you doing?”

“I guess it is my duty to walk you home then. Wouldn’t want some kidnapper running off with the queen of ice now would we?”

“Very funny, Fat Ass.”

As the two walked off, side by side, they didn’t notice the group of jocks leaving from practice. “Hey, Jacque, isn’t that your girl.”

The blond’s eyes narrowed. “Tomorrow, we show that punk his place.” That girl was his meal ticket and even if her father was insane, there was no way he was going to give Tanks to such a fat nerd. There was no way in hell.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he looked at the clock. Tanks was late. He imagined her with that shitty boyfriend of hers and cringed. Just because his little girl had to take birth control didn’t mean that he liked her having sex. The prince paced, his son was playing video games in the living room while Bulma was working in the lab. This would leave him to answer the door.

Suddenly, he sensed Tanks just outside the door and powered up. He would filet that fucking weakling. Nothing would stop him from destroying the one that deflowered his daughter.

Vegeta opened the door, poised to attack, only to freeze. That human filth wasn’t with her…it was Kakarot’s son. Goten gave him a nod as Tanks walked into the house. “Daddy? Why did you open the door? I could have gotten it.” The heiress said walking into the house. To her surprise, Goten let himself in. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“You know as well as I do that I can pass by acing tests and the final.” Goten said, crossing his arms. “I have better things to do than study trivial knowledge.”

Tanks rolled her eyes. “That would leave you with a C average though. Whatever you plan on doing can’t be helped by that. Doesn’t your mom want you to go to college?”

“She’s given up on that avenue.” Goten said, winking at the prince.

Vegeta smirked as he already knew where the boy was headed. “Why are you home so late?” He wasn’t going to complain since it wasn’t that airheaded jock that made Krillin’s ex look like a genius.

“Someone here got a detention.” Goten chuckled as Tanks turned red. “Seriously, I thought you didn’t have much fight left in you.”

“Fight?” Vegeta looked at his daughter, only then catching her scent. He grinned, finding Kakarot’s son’s musk on her was intriguing. Something interesting happened.

Tanks remained red. “It’s nothing to get excited about.”

“If I didn’t show up, Ice Queen here would have bashed that girls head open.” Goten teased.

Ice Queen? Vegeta found it refreshing that someone in Kakarot’s family was using some royal terms for once, even if he could tell that Goten was mocking his daughter. “And what brought on this fight?” He wanted to know more.

Tanks closed her eyes and shook her head. “Let’s not talk about that.” She looked back at Goten. “Your parents probably wonder where you are.”

Boxer ran in looking at the group with excitement. The boy pounced. “GOTEN!” The older boy caught him and spun him around. Sometimes he wished he had an older brother like Goten, but all he got was Tanks.

The heiress looked between the two of them. “How do you know Boxer that well?” Tanks asked, only for her brother to bring up video games. She rolled her eyes, she should have known.

Goten played a couple of rounds with Boxer before heading home. He didn’t let the boy win though. The kid had to earn a win. Tanks watched him leave but felt odd. He fit in so well with her family.

The heiress went upstairs to her room and undressed. As she pulled her shirt up, his scent entered her nose. A soft moan came from her lips and she covered them quickly. Why did she have a response like that? He was just a fat ass who just happened to be her friend. Tanks fell back on her bed after she changed. Her mind continued to go back to Goten. Did this mean that she felt something more than hatred for him? She shook her head. He was a nerd and slob…even if he was cunning. Tanks turned over as the dark look he gave their teacher came to mind. She forced herself to think of other things before falling asleep. Hopefully, she could put all of his behind her.

* * *

 

Goten got home late, just to be scolded by his mother. It appeared that they had a full house that evening. Gohan and Videl were there with Pan.

“Just where have you been? School got out hours ago!” Chichi shouted. All kinds of horrible ideas had gone through her head. Did he meet with a gang? Were drugs involved? “Well!”

“I had a detention.” Goten stated, only for his mother to brandish her frying pan.

“AND WHY DID YOU HAVE A DETENTION?!” Chichi shouted.

“Because I was late.” Goten stated with a straight face. “Afterwards I walked Tanks home cause she was stuck with me.”

Chichi dropped her frying pan as Gohan and Videl giggled against each other, giving the boy knowing looks. “How is she doing?”

“Besides detention, I would say bad.” Goten stated.

“Did you two have enough time to catch up?” Goku asked, after he finally swallowed his noodles.

Gohan and Videl froze before looking at each other in confusion. “Somewhat. I doubt it will happen again. She has her friends and I have mine.” He grabbed a plate. “Mom, can I eat in my room. I have to finish the cleaning schedule for the next couple of weeks.”

Chichi gave him a smile. “Whatever you want dear. You’re such a busy boy.” She handed him a plate full of food. “I’ll be up to get you some more.” Goten disappeared with the plate as Chichi turned back to her family. She sighed. “I hoped that went better than he said it did.”

“Dad, what do you mean about them catching up?” Gohan asked as Pan launched her peas across the table, making them land in Goku’s mouth.

Chichi looked away. “You didn’t know. Years ago, Goten and Tanks just stopped hanging out. Goten came to me and told me about what he wanted and from what Bulma said, Tanks came to her to learn to be more girly. Those two are practically strangers now.”

“I just want to know what happened. OW.” Goku felt a pea hit him in the eye. “Pan, wait for me to stop talking.”

Videl went pale. “I think I might know…” She already knew when Goten had taken charge and told Chichi about his dreams. The time matched up. She felt sheepish as the rest of the Son’s stared at her. Gohan was already looking at her in fear. Both of them knew it was their fault. “Back when Gohan and I were dating, those two were pranking us. When we caught up with them, we teased them about them being a couple someday.”

“I guess they took our teasing to heart and just stopped being friends to stop themselves from dating.” Gohan said, feeling very dirty.

Chichi turned red with anger. “Why didn’t you say this earlier?”

“Mom, I had no idea that they weren’t friends anymore.” Gohan said. “I thought when he said that he walked her home that they were dating.”

Goku shook his head. “I know that’s something that Bulma and Vegeta would like. I’ve heard a lot about Tanks’s boyfriend. Now that’s a piece of work.”

Chichi rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen that idiot. Looks like a gold digger if you ask me.”

Gohan and Videl remained quiet as the Son’s continued with their conversations. The two left with their daughter, feeling a grim shadow over them. What had they done?

* * *

 

Goten woke up early as he always did. He knew he needed to get everything together. The weekend was nearing, and he would have to start on his projects by done before then. The boy got out of bed and took a warm shower. He knew his mother and father will still asleep. As he washed himself off for the day, he thought about everything he needed to finish. Schoolwork didn’t matter to him in the slightest.

Goten got out and dressed. The half saiyan put a different hoody over the stupid uniform he was forced to wear. He grinned as he thought about just ditching the thing but knew that he would be crossing too many lines. He just got himself out of the line of fire from his teachers, that didn’t mean he didn’t have to still be careful.

The half-blood made himself some breakfast. He would go and start working for a while before he headed off to school. His bank account was pretty large due to the game development he worked on. The idea of the game had been simple enough. It was just built from saiyan style tactics that he had learned growing up. Goten didn’t expect it to be such a hit. After checking the servers and his planner, he knew it was time to head out for school. He passed his mother and father in the kitchen before running out the door.

Goten almost chuckled to himself as he thought of what the day would bring him. Yesterday had really been something. Driving the Ice Queen mad was starting to become his favorite hobby. It was a bit jarring to see how she had changed though. He seriously didn’t expect her to become so rotten. Static went down his spine as he thought back to her fighting off her rival. That’s the mood he got from that situation. The fierceness, he wanted to see it again.

Goten landed at the front gate of the school. Noting that everyone was already inside. As he climbed the staircase, the half blood froze. Kyo was laying on the stairs covered in blood. Goten dashed forward, helping his friend up. He counted each hit he could see. A broken nose, two black eyes, a torn-up uniform, a busted lip, even Kyo’s box of cards had been destroyed. All of them were tossed on the floor and covered with water. Goten growled low in his throat as he took his friend to the nurse’s office. He didn’t know who did this, but they would pay.

The nurse gave him a note for class and he took off. He would find who did this. Goten placed the note on his teacher’s desk and went to his seat. The half saiyan’s blood was boiling as he sat down. Laughs appeared around him and he turned to look at Tanks, she looked just as confused as he did about the laughter. Yuko was giggling at Goten, telling him that she knew who beat up his friend. The half blood was surprised that Tanks wasn’t in the loop. Her face held no signs of deceit. Instead, the heiress looked hurt that she had been kept out of some kind of joke.

Goten looked about the room, memorizing faces. He noticed a jock jacket in the back. He smelled blood. A snarl left his lips as he stood up and grabbed the jock from his seat. The boy was shocked as he pushed him against the wall and punched him in the gut. “Tell me, who was it!” His voice was cruel as the boy gasped for breath.

A hush came over the class as the teacher ran up to stop the violence, only to back away from the dangerous saiyan. Tanks stood from her desk. “What’s going on?” She walked closer, staring down at Stricker. Why did Goten attack him?

Yuko jumped up from her seat and grabbed her friend. “You’re a monster. A loser that doesn’t know his place!”

Goten wanted to snap at her but didn’t get a chance as Tanks stood in for him. “Did you guys do something?”

Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her out of class, while Yuko watched in horror. “What if he eats her alive?” Striker groaned.

Meanwhile, Goten was trying to control his anger. “Those fiends. Those fucking animals!”

“Goten?” Tanks felt afraid. She had only seen him like this once before. She moved herself closer, hugging him. “Tell me what happened, Hot head.”

The boy stared down at her, letting his mind calm. “You know, Ice Queen, if you keep this up, I would say we were becoming friends.”

The heiress rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, fat ass.”

Goten finally cracked a smile. “If you want to know, come with me.” This time he didn’t grab her, letting her follow him instead. The princess stayed close, fearing another explosion from him.

They reached the room, finding more of the nerd’s club in the nurse’s office. They were all looking over Kyo, who had yet to wake up. Sousuke’s eyes narrowed as he looked Tanks. “What is she doing here?! This is all her fault!”

“What did I do?” Tanks said, looking over the boy in the bed. For some reason, he looked familiar.

“That boyfriend of yours and his posse beat up our friend!” A female geek said, glaring the heiress.

Goten stared down at Tanks, looking for any signs of deceit once more. Again, he found nothing. “Why would he do that?”

“Just get out here, Ice Queen.” She expected that from Goten, but it appeared that more of the loser’s club was now using that nickname.

“But I didn’t do anything. How can you blame me for something I didn’t do?!” Tanks snapped.

Goten could see her defensive side coming out. “Tanks, go back to class. Your friends are waiting for you.” This was dumb. Why did he bring her here?

The heiress looked up at his stern eyes. She backed away. “You don’t believe me, do you?” She shook her head. “So, you’ve wanted to mock me this entire time. I get it. Good job, Hothead. Good show, I guess my first estimation was correct. Things have changed.”

Tanks left the group, leaving Goten feeling guilty. What did she mean by that last line? Of course, things had changed. Did this mean that Tanks had started to think of him as a friend again? He sighed. She was right, they lived in different worlds now. They couldn’t be friends again.

“Goten?” Sousuke asked his friend, noticing the change in mood.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Who needs an Ice Queen like her anyway?” Goten started to think about when he could find the jocks. That boyfriend of Tanks’s was going to get it.

“I just wish we could protect ourselves. Any one of us could be next.” The only girl named Corine asked.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of them.” Goten said.

“But they’re sports stars, you can’t stand against them.” Sousuke began as Goten took off his hoody. The nerds stared in awe. “Then again, if anyone has a chance, it’s you.”

Goten put his hoody back on and headed out the door. “Stay in the office. It’s better to stay in numbers.” He could sense that lunch had just begun. The jocks were all in the courtyard. Each step caused his blood to boil.

The half blood made it outside, only to find Tanks yelling at her boyfriend. Goten remained in place, listening. “Did you really go after that boy?”

“Babe, when was the last time we did anything together?” Jacque said, attempting to change the subject. “We have time for some fun…let’s go find a closet for it.”

Tanks glared at him. “We’re at school and you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Let it go, Tanks. It was just a useless nerd.” Marron said, drinking her juice. “He had it coming.”

Goten growled low in his throat. What spineless fiends. Krillin would know about this when he saw him next. Tanks walked forward. “But why go after him at all? I don’t see a reason to beat him up like that.”

“Tanks, focus on your boyfriend.” Yuko said as Jacque grabbed Tanks from behind. “He wants some attention from you. But all you do is hang out with that loser, Goten.”

“We were in detention yesterday. That doesn’t count as hanging out.” Tanks replied.

“He walked you home.” Jacque said in her ear possessively. “I came out of the building to find you walking home with another boy.”

“Why didn’t you go after me then?” Tanks argued and struggled. “Let go of me.” She could feel his manhood against her. If he thought they were doing that here, he had another thing coming. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Goten snapped his teeth as he walked forward. “I believe the lady told you to let her go.” His eyes were narrow as he stared down the sports star. “Besides, we have business.”

Jacque’s grip remained tight on Tanks though as he turned to face Goten, dragging his girlfriend with him. “So, some trash thinks he can speak to me. You must have some kind of nerve.”

Goten grinned darkly. “You have no idea.” This guy thought he was a threat. The half-blood began to laugh. “I’ve already told you to drop the girl.”

“And what’s a fat ass like you going to do about it.” Jacques friends were surrounding the new kid. This Goten was about to get it.

Goten sensed what was happening around him, smirking at such a disappointing challenge. He closed his eyes. This would be good training. Each person came at him, only for him to dodge them at a speed that would be unseeable. Each person fell to the ground, looking confused at how they landed there. “Wow, and you’re supposed to be the athletes of this place. You must lose a lot.”

Jacque finally released Tanks, landing a blow to Goten’s stomach. The heiress watched only to be surprised that Goten didn’t even flinch. He had to be relying on his power as a saiyan to pull this off. A teacher came over, separating the two. Jacque was given detention for his behavior, meaning he would be stuck with them for the next two days.

Tanks heard her boyfriend grumble as he headed back to class with Marron. Yuko grabbed her arm, but the heiress stayed. “Come on, Hothead…we have class.”

Goten looked at her, she looked relieved, but also scared. Yuko put her nose up and walked away. “I didn’t hit one of your precious friends.”

“I know…” They walked together in silence. Things were awkward once more. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say.

“Ice Queen, why do you even like that idiot?” Goten asked.

“Well, he’s the most popular boy and I’m the most popular girl.” Tanks said.

“Anything else?” Goten joked. “You’re dating a guy and you don’t know anything about him, do you?”

“Of course I do, he’s hot and good at sports.” The heiress said.

“What’s his favorite color?” Goten asked, laughing at her stumped look. “See, you don’t know him at all.”

“And why do you care so much?” The princess asked.

Goten placed his hands behind his head as they walked. “You look uncomfortable around him.”

“I’ve slept with him. How can I be uncomfortable?” Tanks asked.

Goten rolled his eyes. “I really didn’t need to know that information. Seriously, why do people think it’s a good idea to show off their dirty laundry?”

Tanks turned red. “You’re a virgin, that’s why.”

“Why does that matter? No one in my family talks about that stuff so informally.” The boy stated as they reached class. They had taken their time, so their teacher glared at them, but said nothing as they sat down.

Yuko shook her head. Something had to be done. If things kept going this way, Tanks may fall for that nerd and then the foundation of their school life would be ruined. She needed to find a way to get rid of Son Goten. Tanks just needed to have a date with her boyfriend. Spring break was next week. There would be plenty of time for them to enjoy the spa and get the heiress away from that poor, fat loser.

* * *

 

Vegeta came into the living room, finding his wife packing up everything they would need. “Anything special this year?”

Bulma giggled as her husband looked through the capsule she had packed. “What do you think?”

Vegeta found clothes that he didn’t expect to find in the capsule. “You’re plotting something.” He grinned. It didn’t take a genius to see what she had cooked up. “Have I told you that I love you?”

Bulma grinned. “How about you show me rather than tell me? You are going to be gone for a while. It’s going to be an empty house.”

The prince came behind her and kissed at her neck. “Does she know yet?”

“You would have heard about it if she did.” Bulma said. “It will be good for her. I already know what she would be doing if she stayed here. A little camping with you two and the Son’s will do her some good.”

“I love how twisted your mind is.” Vegeta chuckled.

“How about you twist that tongue of yours while I tell you how I crushed our rival company in a merger deal.” Bulma felt herself being lifted up. Who cared about rumors? If they wanted to call her husband a trophy, she would take it. Now, if only her daughter could pick out a better man for herself.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Tanks just couldn’t wait. Yuko had called her and told her about the plans for the upcoming week. A spa retreat with Marron and Yuko was just what she needed. To her surprise, her boyfriend had called her up to tell her about a date he had planned for them. Tanks just couldn’t believe how lucky she was as she walked downstairs. The heiress rolled her eyes as she watched her father and brother pack up their things with her mother. She didn’t understand why they did that camping thing. Every year, it was the same. Her father would pack up his things with her brother and they would meet the Son’s in the mountains. Tanks began to wonder if Goten was going to be a part of that group. The princess shook her head. That shouldn’t matter to her in the slightest.

Tanks was about to run upstairs, so she could call her boyfriend, when her father walked over to her and handed her a capsule. “You’re going to need this.” He said with a grin.

“Need what?” Tanks felt excited. Did this mean that they got her a present?

“That’s the supplies. You get to hold on to them.” Vegeta said with a smirk. He could see his daughter’s confusion. “Camping will be good for you.”

The heiress shook her head in defiance. “What gave you that idea? Like me and camping would be a good mix…” Tanks began.

“You used to love it when you were a kid.” Bulma said with a smile. “It might be fun.”

“Mom! I have plans!” Tank argued. If she pushed hard enough, maybe she could get her way.

Vegeta chuckled. “Consider them canceled.” He laughed as she threw a fit.

“This is so unfair. It’s my spring break. I should be able to do what I want!” Tanks snapped. “Marron and Yuko were going to the spa with me.”

“So, a real hot spring is a no?” Bulma said with a smile. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell her daughter that there wasn’t one in the area they would be staying in. “The Son’s are going as well.”

Tanks rolled her eyes. “Why would that matter?” Although, she couldn’t help but wonder how a fat ass like Goten would do in front of someone like her father. She almost laughed as she thought about it. “When would we be getting back?” She froze in place as she saw her father’s grin. What exactly did he have planned?

“When does school start up again?” The prince chuckled. He had seen a spark there. He couldn’t help but hope that Goten’s presence swayed her opinion.

“Don’t worry about anything, Tanks. I packed everything you would need. It’s almost the same as the stuff I took when I went on my adventure all of those years ago.” Bulma smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

“Can I at least call my friends before we go?” Tanks asked. She had given up. It appeared that there was no way around this. She cringed the door opened and the Son’s filled their living room. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were going. It appeared that this trip was for saiyans only.

“Everyone ready?” Goku said, finding Tanks standing there in a designer dress. Chichi had gotten the call last night from Bulma about Tanks going. “You’re going to wear that?”

Tanks’s eyes narrowed. “What about it?” She wasn’t going to be mocked by a farmer.

“Don’t even try to argue with her, Dad. Ice Queen thinks she knows everything.” Goten teased, while keeping his arms crossed. He was still wearing his hoody. It was really hot, but he could deal with it for now.

“Enough with the Ice Queen crap, Hothead.” Tanks snapped at him.

“If the shoe fits.” Goten said. He didn’t like this last-minute change to their trip. There was no way that Tanks was going to be pleasant for the entire thing. “Anyway, let’s get going. I want to set up camp before it gets dark.”

“Goten, it’s not even noon.” Gohan said, watching as Pan and Boxer were planning some tricks of their own.

“With her going, it’s going to take a lot longer to even find a spot.” Goten said, walking out of the house. Tanks ran after him to argue, while the rest stayed inside.

Boxer looked down. “I don’t want her to come. Goten’s right, she’s going to weigh us down.”

“Yeah, she’s so girly.” Pan said, looking annoyed as well.

Vegeta looked after his daughter and sighed. “You may never know, she might surprise us. Now, let’s get going.” The prince turned red as Bulma gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking outside. The group was annoyed cause they wished to fly, but Tanks had forgotten, meaning they would have to use Goku’s instant transmission.

When they appeared in the woods, the hiking began. Tanks looked down at her heels. They really weren’t made for this terrain in the slightest. Her eyes found Goten who was still in that hoody. How was he not burning up? He was sweating a lot though. It took them more than a couple of hours before they reached a spot that Goku and Vegeta liked. Tanks squealed as she opened the capsule that her mother had packed. Inside was a capsule house. She knew her mother wouldn’t be insane. But seconds later, her father had blown up the house. “DAD! WHAT THE HELL!”

Vegeta chuckled. “This is camping. If we wanted to use a house, we would have stayed home.” He noticed that her things were packed separate from the house. Bulma must have known what he would do.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?!” The heiress snapped.

Goten laughed. “Really, you’re that dense. I expected more from you, Ice Queen.” She turned her frustrations toward him, which surprisingly, he enjoyed more than he thought he would. “You talk about class structures at school, but you can’t handle sleeping under the stars? Pathetic.”

Boxer shook his head in shame. How could his sister be so weak? They were saiyan royalty. It was hard to fathom.

“Really! All of this coming from a fat ass like you!” Tanks snapped, getting in his face. Like she was going to be talked to like this from such a nerd.

Vegeta only laughed. For her to call Goten something like that was rich. “Let’s finish up camp.”

Goku was puzzled as was Gohan. They still didn’t understand how Tanks came to a conclusion like that. “Why don’t you two grab us some firewood then?”

Goten nodded, while Tanks began to argue. Finally, the two walked off into the woods, leaving the adults alone. “Papa, does Tanks really have to stay with…” Boxer began as he noted that they were grabbing their things once more. “What’s going on?”

“Your sister and Goten will be camping here. Why don’t we go and do some training in South America for the week?” Both kids jumped up with excitement as they transmitted away. This was the good training for both of them. For Goten, this would be about endurance, while Tanks needed this lesson.

The heiress returned, only to drop the wood that Goten made her carry. She looked around, finding the hothead bending over. “Looks like they left us here.”

“THEY DID WHAT?!” Tanks ran forward and read the note. “How are we supposed to get back?!”

“We just have to hike back.” Goten said with a smirk. Sure, she could be annoying, but this would be some interesting training.

“You can fly. We can go back that way.” Tanks said.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not carrying you that far. Unless you want to learn how to fly again, then you’ll just have to walk, Princess.” The Son looked up at the sky. It was already starting to get late. “We should remain here for the night. Tomorrow we can start the trek home.” He began to lay everything out and could feel her eyes on him. “What is it now?”

Tanks stared down at him in anger. “You really won’t take me home.”

“I never said that. We just have to walk around to the other side of the mountain. It’s not that big of a deal.” His eyes looked down at her shoes. “Let me see those.” She kicked off her shoes, only to scream as he broke the heals off. “You’ll thank me later.”

“I doubt it.” She shivered as night began to fall. Bugs were biting her as she looked at the remains of the house. She would have been fine in there. “I’m hungry.”

Goten sighed. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” He motioned for her to follow him. There was a river near them. Tanks followed him to the spot but remained cautious. He made a makeshift fishing reel and caught a few fish as she complained. “Do you ever shut up?”

“I would if I had a signal out here.” She mourned the power on her phone. She had forgotten to call her friends before she left. They would be cross with her when she got home. “I can’t even play games on it.”

Goten rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone before tossing it into the river. “Problem solved.”

“You bastard!” The heiress shouted, “Go get my phone!”

“It’s not going to be useful to us anyway.” Goten said, “If you want that overpriced piece of garbage, go get it yourself.”

“You’re such a hothead.” She grabbed his reel and tossed it in the water. “Now you have to go get it.” She said with a grin, only for him to push her into the water. “GOTEN!” She shrieked.

“See, now you’ve scared all of the fish away.” Goten said with a laugh. He leaned down to help her up, but she kicked a rock that was under his foot, causing him to slip into the water as well. Water splashed up around them, soaking the two of them. The Son pulled himself up, feeling just how heavy his hoody was. He grimaced while shivering. “It’s too cold for this shit.” He walked back to the shore as she pulled herself up. The fish were dragged back to camp as the two remained silent.

Tanks shook from the cold. “It’s ruined. My outfit is completely ruined.” She felt like crying. How long had she been waiting for this line to come out?

Goten stared at her while shivering. If he wasn’t careful both of them would become hypothermic. He sighed. “Go change. You’re going to freeze to death in that.”

The heiress opened her bag, only to find it empty…all of her clothes were in that house after all. “No clothes…what the hell.” She felt even colder as Goten walked up and grabbed her a gi out of his bag. Her eyes noticed that he was shivering as well. “you…you need to get out of those… cold.” The Son shook his head. “Do you not want to take off that hoody?” Part of her wondered if he was subconscious about his weight. “It’s okay, I won’t make fun of you for being a fat ass.”

Goten sighed. He was freezing as he slowly took off his hoody, revealing a tank top. It was soaked as well. Tanks hadn’t looked at him yet, she was busy trying to figure out where to change her clothes. He rang his hoody out, causing her to turn at the sound. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it. It was just part of his testing.

Tanks’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t fat at all… the heiress’s eyes roamed, looking over how chiseled he was through his tank top.  The light from the fire was bouncing off of him, showing her every single muscle on his chest and arms. She walked closer, almost as if she was under a spell. He said something, but she didn’t hear it. Her body stopped as he took off his tank top, revealing the rest of his chest. She thought Jacque was nice to look at…but now he looked like a stick figure. “How?” The heiress didn’t realize just how close she was until she looked up into his eyes.

Goten turned red. “I’m opening a dojo. I’ve been going under rigorous training since… since we stopped being friends.” Tanks’s hands were close. He didn’t know why, but he kind of wanted her to touch him. As the two of them stayed in that moment, there was a smell of burning.

The duo turned to find that Goten’s pack had caught on fire. The two cursed, realizing they only had the clothes on their backs and one gi left. Both of them were cold and wet still as they made a new fire. The Son felt her draw closer. “We need to stay warm…we’ll freeze if we stay in these clothes and if we remain in our own sleeping bags.

Tanks nodded. Slowly, she began to zip her sleeping bag to his. They remained quiet as they stripped in the darkness. She climbed into the bed next to him. They didn’t say anything as they lay there. Her heart pounded as she felt just how warm he was. Their clothes were set to dry for the night. It was a little strange…sleeping against her nemesis…naked. Not thinking, she turned facing him. Her mind went blank as she took in his abs again.

Goten was trying his hardest to keep dirty thoughts off of his mind. Her large breasts were pressed against his chest…which wasn’t helping him out down below. The Son sighed as he listened to her sleep. He did have to give her points for making it this far. Slowly, he passed out himself, pulling her closer against him in his sleep.

* * *

 

One week. One torturous week. Tanks didn’t like wearing the same outfit every day. She was forced to wash it in the river more than once. Goten even had to save her from a couple of bears a few times. Strangely enough, sleeping next to him was the only way she could sleep out here. She was too freaked out by the wilderness that on day 3 she refused to sleep alone after finding a snake in her sleeping bag.

At the moment, she was mourning her own appearance. She wanted to get cleaned off. The princess knew she was annoying him, but her hair looked fried. Sweat poured off of her and she had to stink. “Let me stop and take a shower.”

“Do you see a shower around here?” Goten said, growling to himself. To his surprise, Tanks ran ahead of him. “Just where do you think you’re…” He stopped talking as he took in the giant waterfall in front of them. The Son didn’t want to admit it, but he was also in need of a shower. “You go first.” He turned away in embarrassment.

Tanks sighed. “Won’t that waste time? We used to shower together when we were kids. I’ve seen you naked. It’s not a big deal.” The princess said, pulling off her clothes and walking into the waterfall. “Goten, hurry up.”

Goten grumbled. He hated when she was right. He removed his clothes, while reminding himself that this was just a shower. They just needed to clean off before getting back on the trail. Goten walked under the spray, it was warmer than he thought it would be. His eyes found Tanks, but zeroed in on her breasts…those hadn’t been there when they were kids. The Son looked away, feeling parts of him rise. That’s why he didn’t want to do this. The last thing he wanted her to do was get a big head from his arousal.

The heiress walked closer, her eyes were all over those abs, until something rose. Her eyes were wide as she stared at his hardened member. She blinked more than once. She had seen her boyfriend and he was about average. She believed that Yuko said 5 inches was the average…but Goten… Something inside of her made her purr as she touched his chest, feeling the outline of his muscle. The princess felt pleased. He was like marble. “Goten…” His smell was intense under the water as she drew closer.

Goten leaned down, sniffing her hair. It was lovely. He growled low in his throat. “Tanks…” Her hand was going lower on him, he groaned as she wrapped it around his cock. “Wha…Oh, fuck.” The Son leaned his head against hers as she stroked him under the water. His own hands started to roam, feeling up her slender form as well as her breasts. A moan fell from her lips, increasing his pleasure. Goten couldn’t stop himself as his fingers found the place between her legs and began to toy with her. Whimpers left her lips as her hand kept going.

“Go…Goten.” Tanks felt confused. Where did this pleasure come from? It felt like it was building up inside of her. “yes…YES, OH!” An explosion rocked her body as it tightened up, across from her Goten came, covering her hand in his seed only for it to be washed away by the falling water. Tanks felt herself purr as his fingers pulled out of her. She remained close to him, riding the waves of pleasure that were still bouncing around inside of her.

The Son turned redder. The Ice Queen seriously just gave him a hand job under the water. He attempted to look away, but she remained close. “I…”

It was strange. They spent the rest of that time washing each other off, but not saying a word. That night, they returned to sleeping next to each other, but their clothes stayed on. Goten fell asleep before she did, leaving Tanks to think to herself.

The heiress was puzzled. She had a boyfriend back home…what she did with Goten qualified as cheating. But she didn’t feel bad about it, instead she wanted to do it again. Tanks had completely forgotten about Jacque when she touched Goten. A chill when down her spine. The fact that he was so big, raised more questions. Would he even fit? Tanks shook her head, she needed to get those thoughts out of her head. Another strange development was her own reaction…was that the fabled female orgasm? She was sure it was a myth; her boyfriend had never made her do that.

Tanks attempted to sleep, only to curl against his hard chest. The warmth she found there was incredible. She sniffed him, taking in his scent before wondering what was wrong with her. The heiress had never felt this way before. Maybe should ask her mother when she got back. There had to be a reason why she liked Goten’s scent…his body was a given.

Finally, the heiress passed out, but the Son remained awake. He had been hiding himself the entire time. Goten felt very confused. Not only did he like her touch earlier, but he was find himself fixated on her. Things inside of him were changing. They were supposed to hate each other, but as he looked at her sleeping form, he couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she really was. He purred, maybe there was something growing between them. That boy from school was starting to change into his rival…but Goten dismissed that though. This wasn’t love. It was a moment brought on by proximity. When they got back, things would return to normal. Hell, they didn’t even kiss.

The Son felt strange about the word and Tanks. He began to wonder why he felt that way. He pushed the thought away. They were going to come back late. School was going to be back in session tomorrow and they still had another week of hiking before they got home. Something told him that it wasn’t going to be pretty when he got home. Tanks purred as she nuzzled against his chest. “You need to stop this…we can’t…I can’t fall for you, remember?”

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed since they had touched each other. Goten was trying to keep things from being awkward, but that was impossible. It was as if every time he talked he just couldn’t get the words out without thinking about how soft her breasts were.

Tanks, on the other hand, was thinking about home and her boyfriend. She thought she would be the last person to cheat, but here in this place with such a rugged companion, she fell to temptation. Her eyes watched Goten as the young man worked on a fire. He had taken out some kind of deer in the forest for their dinner. Both of them remained quiet, but she knew it couldn’t last long. They still shared a bed at night and each night, it felt as if she was growing needier of him.

“Are you going to let it get cold?” Goten asked, before looking away. Images of her in strange positions came to mind. Why couldn’t he stop thinking with his dick?

“You know this place looks familiar.” Tanks said, looking at some scratches on a nearby tree. She stood up, only to turn red. She remembered this place now. How odd that they would show up here of all places.

“What’s so familiar about it?” Goten stood up and walked over to the tree. He looked between it and her. “All I see is a tree.”

“This is where we stopped being friends.” She turned redder as she remembered the reason why. “We didn’t want to…” She blushed beet red as she looked away from him.

“We didn’t want to what?” Goten said, noticing how embarrassed she was. He smirked, ready to tease her. “I guess there are some mortifying details in that reasoning.” He turned his back to her, preparing to finish his supper.

“We didn’t want to kiss.” Tanks said, forcing him to freeze. “We were scared children, who thought it was gross.” A small laugh came from her, but the situation didn’t feel funny at all.

“Yeah, considering that you’re kissing Jock Itch.” Goten stated, smirking at the nickname he had crafted as he thought about Tanks’s boyfriend.

Tanks rolled her eyes. “We should talk about that.”

“Talk about what?” Goten said, feeling like himself once more. This is what he needed. Some time agitating her would fix everything.

“Back then we were scared kids. I decided to stay away from you and became girly…and you…what did you do?” Tanks knew about the dojo, but that still left so many unanswered questions.

Goten propped his feet up on a log as he began to think things over. “Well, I always liked fighting. I finally told my mom that I wanted to grow up to be a fighter like my dad…she didn’t take it well until I brought up the idea of me having a dojo. Since then, she’s been pushing me to get stronger. I was always busy training, whether it was with my dad, your dad, the rest of the z fighters, King Kai, hell, I’ve spent a summer at Whis’s. Every tournament I enter, just so I can get my name out there. I never thought I would see my mom look so proud about me fighting, but I catch her polishing my trophies a lot. Dad likes that we can spar and even Gohan gets into it with me.” Goten smirked. “Anything else?”

“What about that nerdy game you made?” The heiress asked, sitting next to him.

“Oh, that was because I needed to work on some software for the dojo when I got it. I was coming up with battle simulations and thought it would be a good game. Your mom backed the project and it was produced a year later. Of course, I had to make a functional demo before your mom would even consider that.” Goten explained.

“You learned everything you could about computers…just so you could make a game?” Tanks didn’t see the point.

“You’re forgetting how much money I made off of the game. I technically have enough money to start the dojo. I’ve actually bought the building a month ago and have been cleaning it up in my spare time.” Goten said.

“So when you said you had a better place to be than detention…” Finally, Tanks had caught on. “Why are you even in school if you have all of that?” She couldn’t help but be curious. Now she understood why he was so angry when she called him a failure.

“I told you that already. Mom wanted me to get a high school diploma. It’s not that I really need it, but it will keep her happy.” Goten said. “But enough about me, what have you been doing all of this time…besides becoming a drama queen.”

Tanks turned red. Everything she did seemed so minuscule to what he was working on. “I really can’t think of anything. I should be preparing to take over Capsule Corp, but I spend a lot of time goofing off with my friends. I spend months waiting for the next trend…I do miss my games though.”

“Games?” Goten felt intrigued. “Please tell me you still play fighting games!”

Tanks blushed. “Marron and Yuko don’t like it. Plus, if it got out, I would be a laughing stock. But yes, I play competitively online.” She waited for him to laugh. Everything she had been doing was so lame compared to him.

Goten smirked. “What’s your player name?” She gave him a puzzled look. “I play competitively as well. Give me your name.”

She took a deep breath. “I go as SPrincessCC why?”

Goten grabbed her arms and smiled. “I’m GoSon4.”

Tanks froze for a second before laughing. “You play as a girl…”

“What? I like using the girl fighters online.” The Son laughed.

“Most guys do that cause their perverts.” Tanks grinned. “Does the Hothead like boobs?” He turned red and she giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She moved closer, pushing her cleavage in his face. “My clothes may be rags, but you can definitely see them.”

Goten’s eyes lowered, only for him to curse. He had already seen Tanks’s boobs and had been undone by them. “You think its wise to tempt me.”

“So, you admit that you find me alluring.” She forced a purr from his lips. It was her turn to tease him. “You want to touch me. I bet you dream about squeezing my breasts.” She grabbed onto herself, doing the action that clearly had his attention.

Goten felt things rising. “Nn...no…I don’t think that.” He was beet red as he backed away from her. “I think I’m going to go get something from the river.”

Tanks wasn’t about to let him leave though. She wanted to win one round of this. So, she pulled her shirt off, letting him stare at her in her bra. “Is that so? I guess it’s too bad.” He didn’t move, his eyes were fixated on her breasts. The heiress moved enough for them to bounce around. “I thought you needed something at the river.” She walked closer, only to sense something in his eyes. His arousal had grown. The front of his pants told her just how hard he was. The heiress told herself to keep her hands to herself, but he smelled good…really good. Her hand found its way between his legs but didn’t push into his pants. “You’ve gotten so hard, so quickly.”

Goten groaned, she was rubbing him in the best way possible. “We…we can’t do this.” He stuttered. The Son felt more heat growing inside of him as he leaned down, kissing her neck as she rubbed him. Primal needs were coming free as he licked down her shoulder. He knew he was leaving marks, but she didn’t look like she had a problem with it. Instead, Tanks only seemed to rub him faster. “Oh…fuck…”

“Goten…mmm.” His hands were touching her skin. The heiress hadn’t thought this far. She was only tempting him to force a confession out of him. But now that had back fired. His hands found her breasts and began to squeeze. “Oh…yes…” His free hand wandered around her back, removing her bra in one go. Tanks slipped her hand up to his waistline and dove inside his pants as he began to taste her breasts. “Go…oh…it’s so big.” She stroked him with vigor as he nibbled on one of her nipples. A growl left his lips as he sucked down on her breasts. “Yes, Goten…” Her womanhood quivered with need. “Kami, its huge.” She moaned as he lost himself on her hand.

Goten panted. He was still tasting her skin after he came. She was whimpering in his ear, while he swirled his tongue around the engorged teat. His cock was already coming back to life as her hand came out and forced his hand down her pants. His lips came free. “You’re so…wet.” The Son groaned as she started stroking him again. “oh, yeah.”

“Hard…oh…” Tanks whimpered, his fingers were going deep. Again, he found that spot without trouble. “Goten…GOTEN!” She came feeling hot as he lost himself on her hand once more. The two of them panted against each other as the heiress felt dizzy. She was sure that she was going to fall over, but he was holding her there. Slowly, she leaned up. Tanks wanted to kiss him… but Goten held her away from him. “Goten?”

The Son took his hand out of her pants and sighed. “Tanks…we need to stop doing that.” He looked away from her.

Disappointment filled her. “Did you not enjoy it?” She was starting to wonder if she was forcing herself on him. Was he just humoring her? She really was an airhead.

Goten blushed. “We live in different worlds. I’m a nerd, you’re an Ice Queen…you have a boyfriend.” He stated, trying to hold his resolve.

“So, you didn’t enjoy it.” Tanks said, feeling ashamed. “I understand.”

The Son noticed her instant change in attitude. “Where did you get an idea like-?”

“Come on, lets get headed home. Things can return to normal then.” Tanks walked ahead, feeling worse than she had before. Why did she have to do that? Now she felt like the shittiest person around. She would return to Jacque and make it up to him by giving him as many blowjobs as he wanted.

The two walked in silence, as night fell. Goten opened his sleeping bag but was shocked when Tanks attempted to sleep by herself. He sighed, tossing and turning for what fell like hours. Did he read the situation wrong? His words weren’t wrong. They did live in different worlds, even if at that time it didn’t feel that way. It was almost as if the Tanks he knew was coming back…but he ruined it.

The heiress tossed in her bed. She was shivering. The ground around her wasn’t that great either. Tanks pulled herself up and out of bed, only to look over at Goten. She shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be a laughing stock. Would he return to his friends and tell her about her foolishness?

“Just get in here.” Goten said, feeling bad about his own reactions. He could sense her uneasiness. “You didn’t force that on me…I…I liked it.” He turned redder as she walked forward. He moved over, letting her into his sleeping bag. Normally, they would just link the beds together, but tonight was different. Tanks tended to cuddle, but the way they were, meant they really didn’t have room to move.

Tanks turned redder as she allowed his arms to go around her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. She cuddled closer, drifting off to dreams she didn’t even know she had.

Meanwhile, Goten felt himself sigh. He smelled her hair as he also drifted off to sleep. It was strange. Sleeping next to her was really comfy.

* * *

 

Chichi giggled as she watched Goku finish grilling up the meat for the barbeque they were holding. Sadly, the Briefs couldn’t make it, but it was nice having Krillin and 18 over. Marron was nowhere to be found though.

Goku didn’t know what to make of his friend since he came into money. 18 spoiled Marron, giving the girl whatever she wanted. Krillin still worked as a police officer though. “Anything exciting?” The earth saiyan asked as Gohan sat down next to him. Pan looked a little bored without Boxer to play with, but there was nothing he could do about that.

“When is Goten coming back from his trip?” Videl asked. Her brother-in-law had been gone for a while. She still felt horrible about what she said all of those years ago. To think that she and Gohan ruined their friendship was hard to swallow.

Suddenly, the trees shook as the two teens came out of the wilderness. Mud was in Tanks’s hair and her clothes were pretty ripped up. Goten had given her his hoody cause she was cold that morning.

Gohan looked over his brother. Goten himself didn’t look that bad, but he still had mud all over him. “What have you two been doing?” The older brother joked.

Tanks walked past him, glaring at Gohan. “Don’t think you get the right to tease anyone! You left us in the middle of nowhere and made us walk home!” She shrieked.

Goten sighed. “I hate to admit it, but those were some dirty tactics.” He turned to his mother, who looked out of the loop. “Dad, Nii-san, and Vegeta left us out there. Tanks here can’t fly, so we had to walk home.” He bowed. “Sorry if I’ve been late.”

Chichi turned red with anger. “GOKU!” Before she could find him, earth’s hero transmitted away, taking Pan with him. The housewife sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped. Tanks, why don’t you follow me. I can give you some clothes for the trip home.”

Tanks turned red. “Thank you…but I was wondering if I can take a shower. I don’t want to get your clothes dirty.”

Chichi gave the girl a smile, before leading her into the house. She stopped as she passed her eldest son. “Don’t think that you’re off the hook.”

Gohan’s spine stiffened and he kind of wished that his father had taken him along. Instead, he looked over at his brother, who was heading to the other side of the house to clean up. The elder brother watched Goten take off his shirt and dowse himself with the hose. “Look, it was all about testing you. You get that right?”

Goten rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that shit.” He washed out his hair, getting all of the mud. They kept this out here for when they were finished training. Chichi didn’t want them to track mud and sweat through her clean house. “Can I have a moment’s peace?”

Gohan sighed, leaving Goten to finish with his outdoor shower. He returned to the party, where 30 minutes later, Tanks came out of the house. She looked a little odd in such a traditional outfit, but the girl didn’t seem to be complaining. “I guess I should head home now.” She knew it was still a long walk, but at least she could catch a bus.

Goten walked back out, his hoody was back in place. “Like I’d trust you to walk by yourself.” He teased.

Tanks rolled her eyes. “I was only attacked by bears twice.” She said.

“And what about the bees?” Goten said, “and the snakes.”

The heiress rolled her eyes. “Fine. I guess you can walk me the rest of the way back.” The two left the party as 18 texted her daughter to tell her that Tanks was on her way home.

Meanwhile, Tanks and Goten boarded the bus. It was a long ride, but she could manage after such a long trip. She looked up at him, turning red in the process. Something on that trip had changed them. Her hand found his, squeezing it as the bus stopped in front of her house. “Did you want to come inside?”

Goten looked down at her. He knew that they needed to stay away from each other. The touching would come back… but he decided to say fuck it for now. So, he followed her off of the bus and into her house. He couldn’t sense anyone around. Bulma must have been at a business meeting and he knew Vegeta never let her go alone. Not after she was almost kidnapped.

Tanks turned red as she led him upstairs. “You can come in my room.” She knew this was wrong. She had a boyfriend… but she couldn’t help herself. The heiress sat on the edge of her bed as he sat down on the floor. She turned on the tv in her room, along with one of the game systems. “You think you can beat me?”

Goten grinned. “Like you stand a chance.” Both of them picked their fighter and began to go at it. Over an hour had passed and he found himself losing every fight. At some point, Tanks had ended up on the floor next to him. She was shouting at the tv as she skinned him alive. “Why did you stop fighting? Your reflexes are still really good.”

Tanks giggled as she moved around, settling between his legs as she continued to clobber him at the game. The two of them were laughing as she leaned back into his hoody. “You must really be out of practice to lose this much to an Ice Queen.”

“So now you own the title. I figured you would take it over at some point.” Goten teased as he lost for what had to be the 50th time. But didn’t know that someone had just opened the door.

Marron and Yuko stared at the two in horror. What was Tanks doing? She was playing a nerdy video game. This was unacceptable. “Tanks!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it later, Mom.” The heiress said. “You are going down, Hothead.”

“Not this time, Ice Queen.” Goten said, getting his first victory. “Told you.”

“Like that win matters. I’ve been kicking your ass since we got here.” She giggled as he grabbed her controller from her. “Are you done getting your ass kicked?”

“Just try me in the gravity room.” Goten said with a smirk.

Yuko cleared her throat, but that didn’t work either. She finally walked over, standing in front of the tv. “Just what the hell are you doing?”

Tanks almost jumped. “Oh, Yuko! I didn’t know you were here.” She looked back over to the position she was in. She was sitting between Goten’s legs, her back was still pressed against his chest. If she looked up, she could see his face. The proximity was too close for people who were claiming to be enemies…it was even too close for friends. “Marron’s here too. I thought I would see you at school tomorrow.”

“Just where have you been?” Yuko said, attempting to pull Tanks away from Goten. Her eyes looked down, finding all of the heiress’s nails had been broken with no polish on them. “We need to get you to a spa and fast!”

“But I’m fine. Sure, I broke all of them when I was camping…” Tanks said.

“You went camping!” Marron shouted.

“The horror!” Yuko shrieked. “Let us clean you up. Then we can go find Jacque. He’ll be happy to see you.”

Goten’s face fell. He hated that jerk. His dislike of Marron was growing to be just as bad as his hatred of Yuko. Those girls meddled too much. “Yes, I want to see him too.” Tanks said. The Son was thinking about leaving. Things were about to return to normal. Yuko and Marron smiled big. “I’ve decided to break up with him.” Both girl’s jaws dropped. “What? I don’t really know anything about him.”

“But he’s mister popular.” Marron said, glaring at Goten. Why was Tanks still sitting with him like that? Unless…no, that wasn’t possible. Tanks wouldn’t fall for a geek like him, much less a fat ass.

“Again, what do I know about him. Tell me, what is your boyfriend’s favorite color?” Both of her friends looked stumped but ran out in a panic. “What’s their problem?”

Goten grinned. “So, you finally listened to me.”

“You brought up a good point though. I don’t know anything about him.” Tanks looked back at him and smiled. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you were jealous.”

“Me, jealous of that creep. No way.” Goten chuckled. “I just don’t like his kind. He’s too cocky for his own good.” He eyed the bed. It would be dark soon. “Do you think you’ll be okay without me tonight?”

“Goten, this is my own bed. I think I’ll be fine.” Tanks said as the door to her bedroom was opened again.

Vegeta growled upon hearing Marron and Yuko talking about a boy in his daughter’s room. His scowl faded when he saw Goten though. “So, you two are finally home.”

Tanks glared at her father. “You left me in the middle of nowhere!” She felt like pouncing, but Goten held her back. “Let me at him! This camping was all his idea!”

Goten started laughing. “You know he can take you down easily. If you were still training though…”

“Fine! I’ll show you that I can kick your ass.” She turned to her father. “We start training at dawn.” She snapped, running out of her room and down the hall.

Vegeta’s eyes went wide as excitement filled him. “I wonder how that boyfriend of hers is going to take that.”

Goten laughed. “You mean ex-boyfriend.” He could see the prince needed a private moment to celebrate. “Anyway, I guess I’ll be going.” Goten walked down the stairs, only to run into Tanks at the door.

Vegeta looked down the stairs finding the two of them laughing. Just as Goten was about to leave, Tanks leaned up, giving the Son a kiss on the cheek. Goten turned red before leaving and Tanks turned even redder at being caught by him. The prince smirked. It appeared that Dende was doing his job once more. It was about damn time.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Tanks tossed and turned all night without getting any sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes when her father came to wake her up. The heiress put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top to train in. She was definitely rusty. Her father had to start at the beginning with ki training. Boxer was floating around the entire time. The small boy just didn’t see why his sister wanted to train now.

Tanks opened her eyes a few times, just so she could watch her father spar with Boxer. Behind her eyes the scene changed. She was eight or nine. Her father and her were training in here. She had just went super for the first time. Vegeta looked so proud back then.

The heiress couldn’t believe that she had forgotten how to go super. Hell, thinking back, why did she think that flying wasn’t important? It would have made her life so much easier.

Vegeta noted how tired Tanks looked. He was surprised that she wasn’t complaining. That had become her most common trait. The prince wasn’t going to say anything about it though. He was liking the change.

An alarm went off, telling them that training for the morning was over. Tanks left the gravity room and headed straight to the kitchen. She hadn’t been this hungry in a long time. Even while they were on the camping trip, Goten made sure there was plenty to eat. The heiress took her fill, not noticing the stares she was getting from the rest of her family.

“Now, honey, don’t forget to change.” Bulma began as Tanks stood up and grabbed her bag. The princess grabbed a hoody since it was cold and walked out. Bulma didn’t have enough time to tell say anything to her daughter about her appearance before she left. “The tabloids are going to have a field day.” She looked down at her husband. “Get that grin off your face.”

Tanks finished her walk to school. She knew she had to be behind on homework, but that strangely didn’t matter to her that much. She walked into the school. Not really paying attention to the looks she was getting. The heiress was trying to find her locker when she ran into her boyfriend. Jacque looked up and down her body. “Babe? Where have you been? What are you wearing?” He grimaced as he looked over her outfit and lack of makeup. She was dressed like a bum.

Tanks looked down, only to realize then that she had forgotten to change. She had been in a hurry, as well as being tired. She tried to sleep last night, but it was all in vain. All she could think about was Goten’s body against hers. “I’ve been around.” Tanks said not really looking at him. She knew there were dark circles under her eyes. The heiress yawned. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Me first, I know how much you love the amusement park, so I got all of us tickets for this weekend. Marron, Yuko, and you can meet Javelin, Striker, and me there.” Jacque said as he attempted to hug her.

Tanks backed away. “Actually, Jacque…I’m thinking that we need a break.”

He went white. “A break? Babe, why would you get an idea like that? Everything is going great…let’s go have some time to ourselves.”

“Jacque, I think its time you found another girl. All we do together is sex…I don’t even really know anything about you.” Tanks said. She planned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. “Let go of me.” Her voice became cold. She was too tired to deal with anyone’s shit right now. But instead of listening, Jacque attempted to pull her into a kiss. Tanks slapped him across the face. “I said no.” She growled, pulling herself away from him and down the hall. The heiress wasn’t in a good mood as she ran into someone’s back. Tanks almost fell over.

Goten grabbed her arm before she fell back. “Watch where you’re going, Ice Queen.” He grinned, but had the same dark circles under his eyes that she did.

The nerds and geeks scowled at her. “Where’s your designer clothes?” Corrine grumbled.

Goten, on the other hand, smirked. “You should have called me. We could have matched.” He pointed to his uniform pants. He was surprised to find her dressed so casually. The frills were gone, which was to his liking.

“Not like you can’t change before the bell rings.” Tanks smiled at him. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Goten teased as the rest of the loser club’s jaws dropped. The two of them had begun to walk down the hall together. It was like everything else was forgotten.

“You should know I’m a genius.” Tanks said, trying not to yawn. They stopped in front of the boy’s bathroom, where Goten went in and changed his pants to his gi ones.

“I’m surprised that you left the house without anything. You look like a different person.” Goten said with a smile.

“Yeah, Jacque already made that clear.” She growled.

Goten caught her tone. “What did he do?” He could see that she was pissed. The fact that the jock had deflowered Tanks annoyed him more than he thought it would.

“Oh, he was trying to reject me from breaking up with him. He even tried to kiss me afterward.” She seethed. “Seriously, no means no.” Goten snarled low in his throat. Tanks looked up into those dangerous eyes. Heat filled her. The heiress would admit that his dominance was attractive, as were his eyes. “Keep a hold of yourself, Hothead.” She touched the side of his face, earning a smile from him.

Marron and Yuko were walking with their boyfriends when they caught the two. They couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t right. They needed to get Tanks away from Goten.

The Son almost purred. “We need to get to class.” He almost ran into a wall though from his lack of sleep. “Damn, I couldn’t sleep last night.” He grumbled.

“Neither could I.” Tanks said. “I know there’s a bed in the nurse’s office. I was thinking about laying down during lunch.”

“I might join you for that.” Goten said. He usually played card games with his friends, but he was just too tired for that. “Actually…” He took the heiress’s hand and pulled her over to the nurse’s office. The woman wouldn’t be in till late. “Got a hair pin?”

Tanks frowned. “Not today.” She watched his face fall, until she walked up to the door. She grabbed her wallet out and pulled out a credit card. “Just watch and learn.” She slid it through the door and the wall, opening the door with ease.

Goten grinned as they walked in, locking the door behind them. “When did you become so crafty?”

“I’ve always been crafty. I used to do that to get into my mom’s closet.” Tanks said, but froze when she only saw one bed. “There used to be more.”

Goten walked behind her, “We can share.” It was a twin sized bed, but it wasn’t much bigger than the sleeping bag they shared. He thought Tanks would argue with him, but she sat on the side of the bed. The Son sat down next to her, before deciding to lay on his side.

Tanks joined him, she rolled herself so that she was curled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she found herself purring. His scent entered her nose as she cuddled closer. “Goten…”

The Son purred, nuzzling his face into her neck. “…Tanks.” His mind was drifting as he fell asleep.

The heiress listened to him purr in his sleep with a smile. For being so hard, his body made a good pillow. Seconds later, she fell asleep against him.

* * *

 

Goten sensed something odd and woke up. He felt a lot better. Tanks was still asleep, and he found himself smiling at her as she snuggled in closer. His heart beat faster. The Son pulled himself up, while looking around the room. He could have sworn that he sensed another person around. He looked at the clock, finding that the school day was almost over. They had slept all day. Goten shook Tanks awake, almost forgetting to breath as she stared up at him. “We missed class.”

“I thought that was the idea.” She sat up and stretched. “How much class do we have left?”

“Not much.” Goten said as she sat closer to him. “We could just head home.”

“You have it so easy, you can fly.” She turned red. “Actually, I was wondering if you could…maybe…teach me.” Tanks felt embarrassed. If she had kept up on that, she wouldn’t have to learn this again.

Goten’s eyes lit up. “Tell you what, you come by the dojo this weekend to help me clean up and I’ll teach you how to fly.”

Tanks leaned up, kissing him on the cheek again. Goten turned red as she pondered kissing him again. “Goten…” Slowly, she inched toward him. His eyes were watching hers as he leaned down as well. As the two were about to kiss the door to the nurse’s office slammed open and Goten’s friends filed it. All of them gave her annoyed looks.

“Goten, you have to get away from her.” Kyo said, not caring about what he was saying in front of the popular girl.

“She’s bad news. Hell, the entire school is talking about it.” Sousuke snapped.

“Talking about what?” Goten said, as Corrine pulled out her phone. On it was a picture of them sleeping in the bed they were sitting on. “Someone must have come in here while we were asleep.”

“So, it’s not photoshopped!” Corrine said, looking pissed.

Tanks looked at it, but felt nothing. “Let them believe what they want.” She was beyond caring anymore. “I think I know who did this, but I don’t have proof.”

“Who would take a picture of us like this?” Goten asked. He wasn’t mad if Tanks wasn’t and clearly she wasn’t.

Corrine stared at the popular girl in confusion. “Aren’t you mad about being labeled a cheater.” While she didn’t like the heiress, she hated cheaters more.

“I broke up with Jacque this morning.” A light bulb went off. “I bet it was him and his friends. He probably wanted revenge for me refusing him.” Tanks felt angry. “I’ll filet him alive.” She pushed past the nerds. If they wanted to label her as a cheater, then she would take it up with them. A picture of her and Goten wouldn’t do anything. But dragging her name through the mud was another thing.

Goten followed after her, his friends pursued them. As they walked down the hall, whispers filled the halls as they drew closer. He was surprised to find the girl that Tanks attacked with the rest of the popular crowd. It appeared that Yuko and Marron had become friends with this girl. He looked down at Tanks, expecting to see her tear up, but instead, he felt warm. Her eyes were so determined. It was like looking at a lioness that was stalking its prey. She was weeding out the weak with her gaze. He felt excited. His princess was about to reign down terror on those around her. It was truly a sight to see.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Méchant sneered. She still had her phone. The nurse let her into the office to get some aspirin for a headache. She couldn’t believe her luck, finding Tanks cuddled up with that nerd. “Sleeping with a fat nerd like that. Who would have thought you would be a cheater?”

Tanks’s eyes narrowed. “I broke up with Jacque this morning. It’s not cheating. Besides, Goten and I were just sleeping. There’s only one bed in the nurse’s office.”

“And you couldn’t make him sleep on the floor? I never knew you had a thing for body fat.” Méchant giggled, causing Yuko and Marron to do the same.

Tanks frowned at her friends. It appeared that the tables had turned. Popularity meant nothing. She was being tossed away for her choices. “I guess you have a thing for spineless backstabbers.” Her eyes found her former friends. Tanks took out her phone, and pressed a few buttons. “Oh, hello, Mom. I was thinking about buying myself a baseball team. Do you think I can do that?” Yuko stared at her in horror. “Oh, you already bought them last week. Excellent.” The heiress grinned. “I also want to look into a few stocks when I get home. I have a few ideas.” An evil smirk was on her face as she hung up. Revenge was something she was going to enjoy. No one betrayed the princess of all saiyans…no one.

Goten stared down at Tanks, seeing a look reminiscent of Vegeta. Part of him felt glad that he never pissed her off that much. “Did you need some help looking up those stocks?” With his computer skills it would take no time.

“How helpful of you, Hothead.” Tanks said. “Maybe afterward, you can teach me that card game of yours.” The nerds stared at her in shock. “I could use a good laugh.”

Goten took her hand, leading her down the hall as the rest of the school looked on. “You know, Tanks…its good to have you back.”

The heiress looked up at him. “Its good to be back.”

Méchant shook her head. “She’s gone insane. Who would have thought someone like her would fall? It’s a shame my rival is so weak.”

Yuko shook her head. “Yeah, I doubt her mom will mess with my dad’s team. They’re old friends.”

Marron looked after them with a laugh. “I just don’t get it. What’s so special about Goten.”

Jacque grumbled. “I can’t believe that she left me for that loser.” Méchant came up to him and he accepted her hug. He would move onto better things. He just wanted to punch that fat ass in the face. Tanks needed to see what she was missing out on.

The group laughed as some female nerd walked by. Corrine looked down, hiding her freckles from the group. She didn’t want to go back with the guys and Tanks. It seemed unfair that such a person was hanging around them. She sighed as her keychain fell off of her bag and onto the floor. Her short, mousy hair had fallen in front of her face, as she bent over to pick it up, only for someone else to grab it. Corrine waited for the teasing. Many thought she was too old for Pokémon. Her nidoran female keychain was now in the hands of one of the jocks. Javelin was staring at it and then back at her. She turned red. “Can…can I…?” She was too timid to ask for it back. Her worst fear was him crushing it in his hand. Corrine had gotten that keychain a long time ago.

The jock looked over the keychain as the crowd around them move. The bell had rung, telling him that they should be in class. He passed it back to her, closing it in her hand. “Sorry, but nidoran male is better.” He gave her a smile before he walked away.

Corrine stood there in shock. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like she would remember his smile forever. Her heart sank though as she remembered. He was a jock…she was a nerd. Not that it couldn’t happen. Goten and Tanks were that way…at least it looked that way…but Goten had the body to make up for that. Corrine couldn’t stand next to Yuko. She felt despair as she finished up class. Her keychain remained in her hand until she left for the day. On the way home, she was shocked when she ran into him. “Sorry…I…I didn’t mean to…”

“How long have you been playing Pokémon?” Javelin asked. Normally, he wouldn’t tell any of his friends about his one nerdy obsession.

“Well, I got the games when I was six…” Corrine turned beet red. “I try to use nidoran on every team I make. Its even in my card deck.” She hated admitting this. He was probably going to make fun of her.

“How did you use it in Hoenn and Unova? It’s not available till late game.” He almost hated those games cause of that. Not that he didn’t like the pokemon in them, but he just wanted to use his favorite on every team.

“Oh…I hacked the game.” She said. “It wasn’t that hard to do.” She said, keeping her gaze averted from his. Why did he have to be so attractive? His dark red hair and brown eyes were just so perfect. “I…I need to get home.” She stammered.

The jock nodded, before watching her leave. It was strange. She was definitely a nerd… but it was nice to talk about the things he liked with someone. “Did you want to play some stadium with me?” Yuko couldn’t know about this, but none of his friends had ever been this house. They would be mortified if they saw all of his pokemon stuff.

Corrine forgot how to breath and ended up nodding. She was freaking out as they separated. What was she going to do? A hot guy just asked to play a video game with her. She ran towards the arcade finding Goten, with the Ice Queen and her friends. “What am I going to do?!” She said, panicking as she looked at all of guy friends.

“What’s up?” Kyo said, looking at her. “You look like you have a fever.”

“A guy just asked me to play games with him…What do I do?” Corrine said, feeling dizzy.

“Its not a big deal. You play games with us all of the time, man.” Sousuke said, getting a plush out of a claw machine.

Tanks listened in. Maybe she could be of service. She did need to get the groups trust. The heiress put her arm over Corrine’s shoulder. “Give us a second boys.” She pulled the female nerd away from the group and began to ask her some questions. “So what kind of boy is it?”

Corrine turned red. “Why do you care?” She asked.

“I’m just curious. If it’s knowledge about guys, I can help.” Tanks walked around the other girl. “So, who’s the guy.”

Corrine turned her face. “It’s a jock.” She said, feeling ashamed.

Now that caught Tanks’s attention, she was still in need of revenge. “Well, I know it isn’t Jacque. Striker? Goali? Hockai? Javelin?” The girl shivered when she brought up the track star. How lucky that it turned out to be Yuko’s boyfriend. “I can help you with that.”

“But he’s with Yuko…I…I can’t compete with…” Corrine started.

“You won’t get him with that attitude. First things first, men like confidence. You just need to boost yours. Focus on what you have in common and bring up different points of conversation.” Tanks said, pulling Corrine’s hair loose. “Not much to work with, but I can make it work. You just need a few hair extensions.”

“But…” Corrine started. “I don’t want to look like them…’

Tanks giggled. “Girl, what do you think of yourself?” She could see a lack of confidence. Tanks could rock any look since she had confidence in herself. This girl didn’t have any of that. It was time to build someone up for once. “I can see it on your face. We’ll go slow. It will give you time to get used to what you’re seeing.”

“Do you really think I have a chance with him?” Corrine asked.

Tanks grinned. “First we got to get people calling you a girl again. Stop wearing a guy’s uniform to school.”

“But I have hairy legs…” Corrine started.

“I guess shaving is in your future. It’s not that hard.” Tanks smiled. “You look like I’m trying to torture you. You know, its okay to be girly sometimes. If you let one thing define you, then you end up being either a boring nerd or a stuck-up bitch.” The heiress said.

“How do you shave anyway?” Corrine asked.

Tanks giggled. “How about you come over to my house tonight and we can talk boys.” It was at that moment that Tanks began to realize what was happening. For the first time in a long time, she was making a real friend.

Goten walked over. “What are you two planning?”

“A sleep over.” Tanks said as the guys stared at Corrine. “Why do you look so scandalized? She’s a girl.” The rest of the nerds backed up. It was as if they didn’t even know that fact. “Corrine is a girl’s name.”

“I thought your name was Corin.” Kyo said, feeling dumb.

The brunette looked away, feeling embarrassed. “What time do you want me over?”

“Why don’t I walk you home and we can figure that out.” Tanks said, before turning back to Goten. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “If you want to sleep, she’ll be in a different room.” The Son’s eyes went wide as she grabbed her new friend’s hand and walked down the road with her.

Goten was beet red. He wasn’t going to need Tanks to sleep tonight…was he? But that was the lease of his worries. It appeared that the heiress had some plans at work. Part of him felt excited for that, another part of him felt scared. “So, you guys are going to come out to the dojo this weekend?” He asked.

His friends nodded, but feared the idea of training. Goten did stay clean up, but they were sure that he was going to be working them into shape. The guys weren’t sure if Goten and Tanks being a thing was a good idea yet, but Kyo and Sousuke were still intrigued about where it could go. They figured they would have to wait and see.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma gave her daughter a strange look when she saw Tanks’s new friend. This didn’t seem like the kind of girl that her daughter usually had over. Vegeta was also lost for words when his daughter brought up the words make over.

Corrine was in shock when she came face to face with Tanks’s father. The human had never seen a man that buff before. Now she got the rumors that Bulma Briefs had a trophy husband. The man didn’t seem to pay them any mind as they headed upstairs. The nerdy girl didn’t know what to expect. She could only imagine what Tanks’s room would look like. When they entered, it was like a bomb had gone off painting the room purple. Corrine thought that pink would be the color of choice, but it wasn’t. Maybe Tanks was playing up her hair color.

“Go ahead and take a seat.” The heiress said, going through her vanity. She had hair extensions in every color, mainly for fashion week. She usually went on a dyeing spree that time of year. Her mother had a freak out last time though when she came home with black hair. Her father didn’t mind that change at all though. Tanks pulled out some brown hair extensions before walking back to the brunette. “Calm yourself. It won’t hurt.”

Corrine watched only to wince in pain as each extension was added. “I…I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt.” Her head was tender by the time that Tanks was done.

“It’s not that bad. Beauty in and of itself is painful. Now let me see if I can do something about that unibrow.” As the night dragged on, Tanks was starting to see the changes in brunette. Between waxing, shaving, and even the makeup application, it looked like the nerd was in pain. Tanks had to stop her from bleeding more than once when they went over shaving. She showed Corrine the mirror so she could see what she looked like. “There all done.”

The nerd stared at herself and looked lost for words. “This…this isn’t me.” She began, only to touch her face.

“Now that you look the look, now you got to talk the talk.” Tanks said. “What are you going to talk about with Javelin?”

“Pokemon?” Corrine asked.

Tanks giggled. “There is that, but you could try to learn more about each other. Several connections are better than one.” She stood up and began to brush her hair.

“Is that why you left Jacque for Goten?” Corrine asked, watching as the princess dropped her hair brush.

“Where did you get an idea like that?” Tanks said, blushing red. “Goten and I are just friends.” The last word stung her heart a bit. When did she start liking Goten like that?

“But you were holding hands today. You kind of blocked out everyone else.” Corrine said as Vegeta walked by his daughter’s room. “Just admit it, you like him.”

Tanks’s sighed. “Its…it’s complicated. Goten and I…we…” Not knowing, her father was grinning outside of the door. “He’s…it’s just hard to explain.”

“You’re so red right now. It’s not hard to admit, is it? You like him a lot.” Corrine said.

Tanks sat down on the edge of her bed. “I, I just don’t see us being a thing, that’s all.” She couldn’t hide the depression in her voice as she fell back on her bed. “I mean, he’s grown up so much since we were kids.”

“Since you were? Wait, is that how you?” Corrine began.

“Him and I, we used to be the best pranksters the world has ever seen. He used to be the one that would follow me anywhere. Any plan I made, he was up for it. But we grew apart. We changed.” Tanks said, trying to hold onto that one idea from all of those years ago.

“Why do you look so sad?” Corrine asked. “You said you knew boys. You know what they think. If that’s true, Goten shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.”

“It’s late.” Tanks said in a rush. She wanted to get off the subject of Goten. “I’ll show you to your room.” Corrine didn’t have much to say after that. Once the heiress was alone, she turned redder. When had things changed? Goten wasn’t that little boy anymore. Hell, compared to the rest of the guy’s she knew, he wasn’t even a teenager…Goten was a man. A man who had goals and knew exactly where he was headed. Her heart beat faster as she thought of his bare chest. Her body grew wet instantly. The princess’s imagination was running wild as she pictured him above her. “Goten…” She moaned, only for him to jump.

“What are you doing?” Goten said, looking down at her in worry. “Are you sick?” His hand landed on her forehead. “You don’t feel hot.”

Tanks pulled herself up and grabbed his hoody. Goten had no time to react as she pulled him down on top of her. The Son’s eyes went wide as she placed her arms around his neck. She purred, thinking her imagination had brought herself something great. The heiress leaned up, planning to lock lips with him.

“Ice Queen? Are you really okay?” Goten asked, seeing something in those eyes. Fire began to swarm him as he thought about touching the body below him.

But as soon as he said the nickname, the spell was broken. “Wait…this isn’t…” Tanks let go of Goten, realizing that she had almost gone too far. “Sorry about that…I guess I’m not in my right mind.” Goten had to be disgusted with her right now. She had practically thrown herself at him. Her body still felt hot. Her fantasy was still playing vividly in her mind.

Goten, who was now nursing a bigger problem in his pants, sighed. He rolled over, sitting on the mattress with his back to her. “Did you want to sleep tonight or not?” He felt confused. The Son wanted to feel her pressed against him once more.

“Goten…I…I haven’t changed yet.” Tanks spoke, but it felt like her body was moving on its own. She looked down at him, pulling up his chin so he would get a full view of her as she changed. The heiress felt hot as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra to him. Tanks swore she heard a low groan from him as she took off the rest of her clothes before grabbing a night gown and putting it over herself. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing what could be thought of as pj bottoms. The heiress drew closer, feeling their eyes lock as she climbed onto his lap. Her legs were straddling his hips while his hands came around her waist, supporting her so she wouldn’t fall. “You don’t need this hoody.” She whispered as they leaned back onto the bed together. His hoody ended up in the corner of the room as her hands roamed his defined chest. “Goten.”

A soft purr came from him as he nuzzled into her neck. The sensations going up and down his spine were incredible. Her hand found it’s way down his pants and started stroking him as they lay there. He kept his eyes on hers. “Tanks…mmm.” He pulled her closer, rubbing her breast through her night gown. Goten could smell just how wet she was. He was groaning with each movement of her hand. “oh…oh fuck.”

“Keep your voice down…my dad will hear us.” Tanks said, attempting to hold back a moan of her own. She was mewling a bit from how he was touching her.

“You’re…oh, you’re asking for the impossible…oh yeah…fuck.” Goten leaned his head against hers. “That’s…ah.” His hips were moving on their own. He didn’t want her to stop at all. Seconds later, he lost himself, dirtying his pants in the process. The half saiyan breathed hard as he purred against her. His lips began to move down to the crook of her neck, licking and sucking as a new need came over him.

“Goten?” Tanks questioned when she felt cold. Why was he leaving? Did he not like it? But then her legs were opened. Her eyes flashed up, looking at him as he looked at her womanhood. The princess turned red, as his fingers began to play with her. Part of her wondered if he was going to try entering her, but the Son switched up positions. His face ended up between her legs and he gave her no time before he sent his tongue against her slit. “Ah…” The moment his tongue pushed into her folds, Tanks’s head flew back. Nerves that had never been touched had been found. He was lapping at her, but with each wave, it was as if his tongue did something else. It was as if fire crackers were under her skin. “Go…oh, Goten…yes.” Her voice was loud as he kept going. One of her hands came up, landing on the back of his head as he twisted his tongue around her clit. “Oh…there…OH…OH…YES!” Her body was pulsing once more, but he didn’t stop. Goten made hungry noises as he devoured her. He ended up at her core where his tongue pressed inside of her. “AH!” She panted, gripping his hair tightly. “Yes…oh…oh, do that again…oh.”

Goten groaned as her taste coated his tongue. On instinct alone, he flicked his tongue against that spot, only for her core to clamp down. He tasted her juices, moaning to himself as he rose. The Son licked his lips as their eyes locked. Who was he kidding? Goten knew the truth. He had feelings for Tanks…it was obvious. Her warm body ended up cuddling into his and passing out quickly, but he stayed awake a little longer. Vegeta would murder him if he knew what had just happened in his house, but Goten didn’t feel worried. Instead, he purred as he watched the heiress sleep in his arms. “You know…as a kid, I was a fool to let you go.” He kissed her forehead. She seemed to cuddle closer in her sleep, making him smile. “You know, it’s a lot easier to say I love you to someone that’s passed out.” Goten sighed as he wondered when this would end. Tanks wasn’t the same girl he knew. Eventually, she would go back to being a popular girl. They did live in different worlds…even if she was opening herself up to his world. The saiyan growled as he thought of having a rival again, but he knew it would happen. Tanks wasn’t going to settle for some dojo master…she would want a business man in the end.

* * *

 

Goten smiled as all of his friends showed up at his dojo. It was still falling apart, but hopefully the repairs would be finished today. Kyo and Sousuke looked worried about possibly having to try the marshal arts, but that was the least of their problems when Tanks showed up. The heiress looked over the building before giggling. “Did you have to buy the most torn up building?”

“Hey, it was all I could afford in this area.” Goten said sheepishly.

Tanks laughed. “Goten, there isn’t anything else for miles.” She walked inside, looking over the dust on the floors. “Has the pluming been fixed?” She asked, only for her mind to think back to the Son going down on her. The heiress turned red as she remembered the feeling of his body against hers.

“Yeah, all of that’s done. I had the structure looked at as well. Everything is up to code, I just need to clean out this mess.” Goten motioned to some cleaning equipment. “I need to look at some stuff in my office.”

“What stuff?” Tanks asked, following him and leaving the others behind to start the cleaning. “Wow, this is a pretty big office.” She noticed there were patches of fabric on the table. “What is this for?”

“I’m trying to decide on the gi colors. Orange and blue are okay, but they are associated with Roshi’s students.” Goten smiled as she began to put matching colors together. “Maroon and black?”

“What? The black matches your eyes. A brighter red might be nice if you want to give some flash to it.” She giggled as his hand fell on hers. “You could have different sash colors for different students, you know as a barrier for different levels.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Goten noticed that she didn’t react to his touch. They had to be getting more comfortable around each other. He stepped back, looking through his finances on his computer. The Son was looking at some stocks when Tanks came around. She made a tsking sound. “What?”

“Sell some of that there. It’s going to go under soon.” She said with confidence. “I would buy some of this though.”

“But that’s a starter company.” Goten said, feeling confused.

“They were, mom is about ready back them.” Tanks explained. “What? I’m just trying to be helpful.” She said after seeing the look on his face. “You know, this office needs a makeover. There’s barely any light in it. You’re planning on bringing students in here, right?”

“Well, yeah. I would have to do some consultations in here with them or their parents if they are a minor.” Goten said, looking around the dingy room. “Not much you can do to fix it.”

The heiress giggled. “Go help your friends clean up the training room. I’ll have this fixed and organized in a jiffy.” Goten had no time to talk as he was pushed out of his office.

The Son couldn’t help but smile. His skin tingled from where she touched him. “Goten?” Kyo asked, already covered in dirt from head to toe.

“Come on, lets get this trash out of here.” It took them all day, but the main dojo was cleaned out. Even the locker rooms look pristine. Now all Goten had to worry about was ordering. He would need some equipment for training, along with the new gi’s. He really did like Tanks’s idea and ended up writing down the levels and colors during lunch.

As his geeky friends were about to leave, Tanks came out of Goten’s office. She looked tired. Her hair was tied back as she motioned for Goten to come and see. The Son was in shock. “I told you, I could get it looking good.”

“It’s so perfect.” He couldn’t believe it. The office did look professional. Just how did she get everything looking so classy in a matter of hours. He looked over at his computer, only to find a picture of the two of them as kids. He picked up, smiling at the two kids in the photo. “You used to be such a good fighter.”

The nerds walked up to the door, listening to the two of them talk. “Hey, I did start training again. Not that my father will let me move forward yet.”

“You couldn’t beat me then.” Goten teased.

Tanks turned red. “Excuse me, who was the one that won the junior division.”

“You cheated.” The Son teased. “We said no super saiyan remember?” She scoffed at him. “And if I remember correctly, you said you could beat me with one hand behind your back. Face it, you were sneaky.”

“And in battle, being sneaky is sometime required. An enemy isn’t going to back down just because someone made rules.” Tanks stated.

“You sound like your father.” Goten said.

Tanks crossed her arms. “It’s true of the business world as well. You have competition. You have to fight to survive. You think my mom is going to stand down and let someone walk on her? It will be the same for you.”

“What do you mean?” The Son asked.

“Goten, there will be rival dojos. Once this opens, you’ll be a business man.” Tanks stated, only to notice that his eyes went wide at her words. “It’s true. You’ll be bringing in students, which is a lot like customers. They’ll be paying you for a service along with the fees for the gi and what not.”

Goten’s mouth was dry. He hadn’t even thought about being a business man. If that was the case…did that mean he really had a chance? “So, if you were in charge, what would you do?” He asked.

“Well, you have to cut the competition off. Go to local tournaments and show off what you can teach. Beat everyone that comes your way and conquer.” Her voice became softer as their eyes locked. “Show everyone how…strong…capable…powerful…” She was growing weak in the knees. The heiress knew that she had it bad. Goten was now under her skin. She wanted his lips against her own badly.

The Son watched her come closer. They were so close that he could practically feel his taste buds remembering that sweet nectar he had stolen from her. He began to lean down as she leaned up.

“HEY! ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT?!” Kyo yelled from the outside room, making the two jump.

Goten sighed. He took Tanks’s hand and led her out of the office. His friends were now outside, many of them looked at the heiress in disbelief, telling the Son that they were listening in on their conversation. Corrine giggled. “We can take a bus. You two can stay here if you want.” The girl seemed pretty happy with herself as she steered the boys away from the two of them.

The Son and the heiress looked at each other as they started the walk to Capsule Corp. Tanks kept her hand in his as they walked. “You were supposed to teach me how to fly.” She said.

“We can do that tomorrow. We may need the full day. You do have to learn Ki control again.” Goten began.

“If you’re a good teacher, you can show me how to do that now.” They were on the edge of the city and the country as he stopped and closed his eyes. Around him, she could see his energy glow. “So, I just have to do that first.”

“It would be best. You don’t want to take forever like Videl did.” He teased, remembering how bad Videl was at it in the beginning.

Tanks closed her eyes, she shut off everything as she attempted to feel herself. Just as her body was about to glow, thunder sounded in the distance and the rain came pouring down. Her outfit was soaked as they began to run towards Capsule Corp. Instead of crying though, the heiress was laughing when they made it to the front of her house. Goten was also laughing as his hair was soaked. The sweat from their work was all gone while their scents intensified. Goten’s eyes found hers as they smiled at each other. “Hmmm, how do you get me wet without even trying?”

Goten turned red as she pulled on the front of his gi. His heart raced. “I guess I’m just lucky. Did he ever do that?” He pondered.

“No…” They were so close. Tanks couldn’t take it anymore. She longed to feel those lips against her own. It didn’t matter anymore. “Goten, kis…”

The door opened, her little brother was standing there. “You guys are going to get a cold out here. Mom says come inside.” Boxer looked between the two. “What were you doing?”

Vegeta, who had been in the living room, saw their position. He grinned. It looked like things were really going his way.

“Umm…we were…” Goten began, but Tanks finished for him.

“Talking about prom.” The heiress said, feeling hopeful while looking back at him. “It’s coming up soon…” Sure, it didn’t seem like something that Goten would like, but at the same time, she wanted him to ask her.

Goten caught what she was trying to tell him. “You want to go to prom with me?” He was red. “As…friends…or…”

“Or?” Tanks said, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“Are you a seal?” Boxer said, ruining the moment. The boy seemed puzzled at how annoyed his sister was growing with him.

Goten laughed, then leaned down, kissing Tanks on the forehead. “I should get back to my house. Mom is roasting a pig for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, you still have a lesson to finish.” Tanks said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before going upstairs.

Goten stared after her, that same dreamy look on his face. “Goten? Are you okay? I think he’s sick, Papa.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Trust me, Boxer, this sickness can only mean good things.” Goten left before he spoke, which was a good thing.

“What do you mean, Papa?” The boy asked.

“Your sister has tossed away that inferior human. It appears that Goten may be your sister’s chosen warrior.” Vegeta explained before teasing. “Just like you will be Pan’s.”

“EW, Papa, that’s gross!” The boy ran off feeling dread at his father’s words.

The prince felt at ease. “That’s what every warrior thinks in the beginning.”

Meanwhile, Tanks remained upstairs. She was getting herself ready since in a few hours, Goten would return. As she thought over him taking her to prom, she pulled out a computer. It was time to do some extensive shopping.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Goten left the house early that Monday morning. Yesterday had been a blast. Tanks was finally flying again. They had spent most of the day goofing off. It felt almost like they were on a date. The Son turned red at the idea. The Ice Queen had taken over everything in his mind and he found himself wanting more. He had stayed with her last night as well, but had gotten used to getting up early and leaving for home. The last thing they wanted was for their parents to find out that they were sharing a bed…hell, the things they did under those sheets were bound to get them into more trouble. The Son licked his lips as he remembered how he went down on her again. Her body just responded so well to his touch. The half blood wasn’t paying attention when he got to school. The banners for Prom were everywhere. Tanks had hinted to him about going together, but he wasn’t even sure if he could make it that night. There were some things he had to consider. The next tournament was coming up. It was a week after prom was. Goten planned to take off school during that so he could train, but if he went to that prom thing, it would cut into his time…

The Son wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and almost ran into a couple of people in the hall. He was given dirty looks by the popular crowd, especially that pink haired bimbo. Goten still wanted his revenge against Jacque for what he did to his friend. The same could be said for Yuko and Marron. The two girls were treating Tanks like she was a pariah for being his friend. It would be good to see them get their comeuppance.

“Watch where you’re going fat ass!” Marron shouted after him, but he only gave her the finger before moving on. She was tapping her foot as she turned back to Yuko. “I swear, that Goten is such a dick. Why does Tanks even like him?”

“She’s gone insane. To go from someone as good as Jacque to that zero…there must be something wrong with her head,” Yuko continued.

“You got that right. I just want to beat his face in,” Jacque said before grinning darkly. “The prom is this week. We can always show them their place there. I have an idea.” The popular crowd huddled around the jock, most of them laughing as he spoke. This would be the best prank ever.

* * *

Javelin sighed as he walked to class. He had almost missed getting here this morning. He was very close to missing his train. The jock turned a corner, only to stop in place. His eyes went wide as they landed on a brunette. He blinked a few times as he took in her face. Never had he seen this much beauty before. Her eyes were timid as he walked up to her. “Ummm.” His face was red as he noticed that she was fidgeting. It wasn’t until he saw her keychain that he was thrown for a loop. “Corrine?” The girl nodded. “Wow…” She didn’t say anything to him though, the brunette only pushed by him on her way to class. “Damn…” It felt like he had lost his chance. She wasn’t just pretty, but she liked his favorite game. He was glad that Yuko didn’t see him. If she did it wouldn’t have gone over that well.

Hopefully, she was at prom.

* * *

Goten finished down the hall, but headed to the roof. He could sense that Tanks was standing up there. She turned to face him and smiled. “Showing off?” the Son asked, walking closer to her.

“You could say that.” The heiress was looking down over the city below. “So, about prom…”

“Oh…I don’t know about that,” Goten said, watching her go pale. Suddenly, he knew his words were wrong. “It’s not what you think. There’s a tournament coming up…” he began.

Tanks felt disappointed. “Oh…I see.” She leaned back against a wall, feeling tired. “I guess I could go with some friends. Corrine would probably want to go with me.”

Goten sighed. “Remember, you told me to keep my name out there. I’ve done that, but the last thing I want is for someone to try and take my title.” There was a fierceness to his voice.

“Yeah, but you only get one Prom,” she said feeling depressed. “I already picked out my dress,” Tanks said.

“You can still go.” Goten was starting to feel guilty. “You already said that Corrine was…”

“It’s not the same. Going dateless is just so…lame,” Tanks whined. “I guess I can go find a guy to ask.” She was about to leave the roof, when he grabbed her wrist. “Goten?”

The fighter growled. “You would seriously look for another man if I didn’t go with you?” Jealousy filled him. The green-eyed monster was filling him with rage at the thought of another man touching her skin.

“Just as a friend. We were going as friends…remember?” Tanks said, pulling her hand free. “Anyway, I guess I’ll go ask around. See you later.”

Goten stood there, staring at the ground. He was such an idiot. He turned back around, just in time to catch her going down the stairs. The Son pulled her back onto the roof, grabbing her hand and sighing. “I’ll take you to prom.”

“Really? But what about…” Tanks began.

“Like any human has a chance against me.” He pulled her against him, purring into her neck. Goten felt possessive as he began to nibble at her neck. The heiress’s fingers had knotted in his hoody. Her scent was entering his nose in just the right way. “Kami, you smell wonderful.” The Son had given over to his senses as he began to leave hickeys on her neck.

“Go…Goten, we…We’re at school.” Even though she knew that fact, that didn’t stop her from pulling him closer. “I…I want…”

“Let’s skip class,” the Son said, purring into her ear. “We can stay here.” His hormones felt out of control as he began to feel a different urge. He wanted to claim her. Such an instinct was natural for the saiyan side of him. Goten pulled her closer, circling the spot he wanted with his tongue. Just as he was about to take what was his, Tanks touched the side of his face. “What?”

“Let me go for a second…there’s something I want to do.” Tanks felt his hands loosen. Those dark eyes were on her as she lowered herself to her knees. The heiress rubbed the area around his crotch, picking up on his low but needy growls. “I think it’s time I returned the favor.” Tanks opened his pants, revealing his hard member. She whimpered as she looked at it. Her hand came around him, stroking him as she leaned forward.

Goten gasped as the heiress’s lips ghosted around him. She was moving slowly, working herself from head to shaft and back. The Son’s eyes never left her as she ran her tongue against the underside of his cock. “Damn… oh.” Goten could hear her slurping as she sucked on the head. Never had he felt so entranced. The fighter brought down his hand, pulling up her chin so he could look into her blue eyes. “Fuck, you can…oh, fuck.” His mind was lost as she began to focus on the tip. Her tongue swirled, collecting his precum. “Oh, princess.” As he spoke, Tanks took the tip into her mouth. She was bobbing her head while staring up at him. Nothing had ever felt this sexy before. “Ah, yeah…suck…suck it.” Each bob of her head was taking in more of him. “Tanks…ah…”

Tanks felt herself growing wet as she felt him at the back of her throat. Her eyes finally closed as she continued to work her hands against his balls. His groans were growing louder as she hummed.

“Fuck…oh. Fuck.” Goten wanted her. He wanted her bad. “Oh…damn…oh Kami.” Nothing had ever felt this good before. “I…I’m gonna…”

“Mr. Son! Miss Briefs! Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Both teens froze as they saw their teacher staring at them in shock. Goten and Tanks turned beet red as they were given the riot act. The Son put his cock back into his pants, where it hurt. He had been so close to cumming. “I swear, kids these days. You’ll be in detention for months!”

“But, Mr. Noven,” Tanks said, only for the teacher to shout at her for talking back in the halls. Every class seemed alerted to the fact that they were in trouble for something.

“That’s it! Both of you are suspended till further notice!” The teacher snapped as he called the school security to take them off the premises.

Goten growled, grabbing Tanks’s hand. He pulled her out of the school and towards his dojo. “Let’s go.”

“But what about…” Tanks began.

“I just need to train for a while.” The pain in his pants was growing. He needed to put some distance between him and that teacher. If he didn’t, Goten knew that he would murder the man.

Tanks stopped Goten in an alley, pushing him up against a wall. “Can’t we at least finish what we started?” She looked hopeful.

“Really?” the Son asked, looking around them. “Not here…”

“The dojo?” Tanks said, feeling hopeful. She could see his face brighten as he took her hand. She flew up, as did he. They flew towards the dojo, giggling as they went inside. If they were suspended, that meant they could spend the rest of their day there. She pulled at his pants again, pulling out his member and sucking on it once more. Goten growled low in his throat. Both of them were finally composed as they finished up the deed from earlier. The Son was almost shocked when he came. After being held back, he came hard down her throat. She popped off with a smile. “Was it that good?” She stood up, just for him to push her against the wall with a growl. “Goten…” The two half saiyans starting to laugh as they nuzzled against each other. “Are you really going to take me to prom?”

Goten touched the side of her face. “You know…if we did that, it would be like we were…dating.” He felt this growing hope in his chest. That stupid decision they made when they were kids annoyed him. Tanks would have already been his if that didn’t happen…then again, he wouldn’t have told his mother about the dojo idea either.

Tanks turned red. “Oh…umm.” She had never felt this embarrassed before. Normally, she had control of the situation. “We could still go…as friends.” She cursed that she said those words, because seconds later he frowned.

“Is that all you want from me? Friendship?” Goten asked, drawing closer to her. He could feel the monster inside of him returning. “Let’s just end it off today. I’ll take you home.” The Son felt disappointed. Sure, he knew this would be her answer. He wasn’t some bigshot. They were friends. That would have to be enough.

Tanks noticed the change in mood. Her heart hurt. Sure, she had feelings, but what was she to him? She had the company to look forward to running, but that wasn’t her accomplishment. Goten was so mature, while she was left behind. Surely, he was teasing her about dating. There had to be a more mature woman out there for him. Her confidence faded as he walked her home. They separated at the door, telling her that it was over. Goten probably wasn’t going to come back that night. What would be the point? Friends didn’t give each other oral or handjobs. Friends didn’t cuddle or leave hickeys on each other. She went up to her room, looking over her prom dress. Had she made a mistake?

Tanks grabbed the phone, calling a number she hadn’t used in a while. “Yes…I just wanted to talk.” As she listened to the person on the other end, tears fell from her eyes. “Yes, Jacque…I’ll go to prom with you.”

* * *

Goten landed home late, just in time to run into his mother. Chichi was shouting about him for getting suspended. Gohan and Videl were over for dinner and the entire family couldn’t figure out what the boy did. The school refused to tell them.

“I can’t believe you were so irresponsible! Just what did you do to get suspended?!” Chichi snapped, only to back away. Goten looked so crestfallen. “Goten, honey…what’s wrong?”

Goten glared before he stood up and went to bed without dinner. “Now that’s odd,” Goku said as everyone else began to dig in.

“Yeah, I never thought that Goten would be the type to get suspended. Detention, yeah, but suspended, no.” Gohan agreed, before chastising Pan for eating with her mouth open.

“I wonder if it has to do with a girl.” Videl pondered. “Does Goten hang out with any girls?”

“I haven’t really seen his group of friends at school,” Chichi said. “For all I know, they could be thugs. What if he’s gotten involved in drugs or a gang?”

“That doesn’t seem like him either,” Goku said crossing his arms. “Goten is focused on his goals. He wouldn’t throw away his hard work for drugs or false allies,” Earth’s hero said confidently. “I bet Videl is right, it’s a girl.”

“But we don’t even know this girl. She could be bad news!” Chichi announced as the phone rang. The housewife got up and answered it. “Oh, Bulma, we’re having supper, can I call you back? Hmmm…what? Are you sure?” Chichi’s voice had changed from dramatic to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. “I still wonder why they were suspended though. Tanks isn’t telling you anything either. Yeah, Goten won’t say what happened.”

Goku smirked. “See, a girl.” He grabbed some noodles and started eating only to stop. “Wait…Tanks?”

Videl and Gohan felt relieved when they heard those names together. Maybe they had become friends again.

Pan giggled. “Boxer said that Goten comes over all of the time. He’s usually their every night.”

Chichi dropped the phone. “What did you say?”

“Yeah, Boxer said he could hear them from his room. Tanks really likes to say Uncle Goten’s name a lot,” Pan said.

Chichi turned red as did the rest of the family. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. The housewife walked back to Goten’s room to find her son sitting on his bed. “Honey…is there something you want to tell me?”

Goten rolled his eyes. “No. I’m fine.” He slumped over against the bed, letting his depression take over.

Chichi cleared her throat. “Now…Goten…if you…if you say, got a girl pregnant, you would tell us, right?”

Goten turned over quickly. “Where the hell did you get an idea like that?” He could see how red his mother was. “Mom, I haven’t even done that.”

Chichi let out a sigh of relief then realized that she left Bulma on the phone. Seconds later, Goku walked into his son’s room. He could sense the dread. “Did something happen?”

“Why does everyone think they can help me right now?” Goten snapped.

Goku chuckled. “I can see it on your face. You’ve got it bad.” The earth saiyan smiled. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. She’s been your friend since you were kids.”

“And that’s all I’ll ever be to her. A friend.” Goten slammed back down on the bed. He hated these feelings. Why did he allow himself to let her back into his life?

“Now that’s a shame,” Goku said sitting on the bed. “I never thought of you as a quitter.”

“Dad, there is no way that I can compete with some richy rich,” Goten said, pulling himself back up.

“How do you know? You could surprise her. If you love her, you’ll fight for her. It’s just that simple,” Goku stated. “Fate steps in at strange moments in our lives. Just look at your mother and I.”

“I know dad, you got engaged at the tournament.” Goten rolled his eyes. He had heard this story more times than he could count.

“We met when we were kids. I made a promise and I stuck to it. Your heart is telling you what you want. Follow it. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Goku stood up, leaving his son with his thoughts.

Goten sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought of Tanks. Could he fight for her? The idea was appealing. She wasn’t an object, but it felt like she was his. His heart wouldn’t shut up in his chest. Maybe it would be good to go and see her.

The Son snuck out, not realizing that his parents were watching his Ki when he left. Goten got to the Briefs and opened Tanks’s window. She was tossing and turning in bed. It looked like she couldn’t sleep. Goten drew closer to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Tanks looked over due to the shift in the bed and saw him. Goten looked conflicted. The heiress pulled herself up, turning his face so they could look at each other. “Goten?”

She could sense him leaning in closer. “Tanks.”

“I…we can’t,” The heiress said, feeling horrible. “I…I have a boyfriend…”

Goten felt the world stop in place. He looked away from her. “So…this was all just a game for you. I see. Well played.” He stood up, wanting to put distance between them.

“That’s not it. I…I thought…” Tanks began to cry.

“You thought it would be fun to trick me, didn’t you, Ice Queen?” The way he said the nickname was harsh and full of rage. “I really was a fool.” The Son left out the window, not saying anything else.

Tanks sobbed into her pillow. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to crumble like this? Why was she so weak? Her body felt so shattered that she gave into what Jacque wanted. She couldn’t have Goten. Even if she did love him.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Tanks looked at herself in the mirror. This was supposed to be a happy night, but all she felt was dread. All she could think about was Goten’s look of disgust. The heiress tried to tell herself that this was just how things had to be, but she hated herself for it.

Corrine had come over and Tanks had helped her out. They would be going to the prom together before meeting up with everyone else. The princess still planned to plot her revenge on Yuko. Her plans for Marron would take time to put together, but now that she had a chance to destroy one of her former friends, she would take it. “Are you okay?” The female nerd asked as Tanks zipped up her long silver dress.

“Yeah…” The heiress said, looking down at her own dress. It was long and black, with a large slit up the leg. Her cleavage was showing. Back when she hoped for Goten to be her date, she had chosen that feature for him. “Come on, we should get going.” As they headed downstairs, Tanks spotted her mother. Bulma had a camera and took a couple of pictures of her. Tanks put on a fake smile, only for her father to come out of his gravity room and look at her. It took them another half hour to get out of the house as her father protested the dress she had picked. Once they were outside and in the limo, Tanks fell back against the seat. She wanted to cry, but held back tears. Her night was already ruined…hell, it felt like her life was ruined. She would try to enjoy herself tonight, but knew that was impossible.

* * *

 

Goten snarled as he threw some punches at a nearby tree. Kyo and Sousuke were watching him in fear. All he could do was imagine that the tree was Jock Itch. How the hell did he fall for Tanks’s trick? He had placed all of his trust it her and look where that got him?

“Goten? I think you’re going to knock over the tree.” Kyo said in fear as the large oak cracked seconds later.

“You’ve said it yourself. She’s just an Ice Queen.” Sousuke began.

Goten’s eyes narrowed. Now he wanted to get back at her. “I was dumb. Now I just have to pull one over on her.” He growled, walking by his friends on the way to another tree.

“We can always do that. I mean, that dance is supposed to be a big deal. Let’s crash it.” Kyo said. “If we ruin it for her, then you would get some satisfaction.”

The Son thought that over. He smirked. Tanks had brought up that stupid dance to him more than once. It had to be important to her. “Let’s go then.” He stormed back inside, grabbing his hoody off of his chair in his office. Goten’s eyes fell upon the picture that was clipped to the screen of his computer. He growled as he removed it before crumbling it in his hands. All of his growing feelings for her would manifest as hate from now on. He would make sure of it. He put on the hoody before heading out with his friends. They had a party to crash and burn to the ground.

* * *

 

Tanks sighed as she got to the dance. Her eyes watched the couples around her talking and laughing. Depression hit her as Jacque walked over and put his arm around her. It felt so small. His body felt so inadequate to Goten’s. Tanks said nothing as she watched Corrine move over to the punch table. Her old friends surrounded her, with Yuko talking a big game. “I knew that you had to be losing your mind. It’s so good that you came to your senses. A girl like you doesn’t belong in the same class as a fat ass like that.”

“Yeah, you lost yourself there.” Marron agreed. “Now all you have to do is get rid of that nerd you brought with you.”

Tanks gave the blonde an annoyed look. “She has every right to be here.”

“You may have given her a makeover, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s a nerd.” Yuko said tapping her foot. “I mean, who even likes freckles?”

Laughter broke out around Tanks, but she remained quiet. She felt pissed off, but held her tongue. Javelin had just walked up to the punch bowl. The track and field star looked like he had just stumbled upon an angel as he started talking with Corrine. Tanks grabbed Yuko, turning her away from the scene to distract her until the right moment. But just when the princess thought she had control of the situation, Méchant had to open her big mouth. “It appears that nerd is making move on your boyfriend, Yuko.”

The green haired girl turned, discovering that her boyfriend was in fact stumbling over his words. She turned red with anger. “Javelin! Just what do you think you’re doing? Get away from that nerd!” Yuko spat.

The track star’s eyes found his girlfriend before looking back at Corrine. He watched the quiet girl look down at her feet. Her face was red with embarrassment. Javelin weighed his options, going over each on in his head. Finally, he took Corrine’s hand before looking back at Yuko. “Dumping you.” He said, pulling the timid girl onto the dance floor.

Tanks finally smiled. It appeared that her plan had worked. Corrine was beaming as the track star began to dance with her, while Yuko fumed. “Wow, that’s got to be a new low.” The heiress said with a grin.

Yuko caught the look on the princess’s face. “You did this! You did this on purpose!” She dove forward, planning to smack Tanks across the face, but the heiress caught it.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. At the end of the day, your boyfriend still left you for someone more…deserving.” Tanks felt like she couldn’t stand the rest of the crowd around her. She would go grab some punch. That would make her feel better. The heiress could see that Jacque wanted to dance, but she kept him at a distance. They were supposed to be a couple, but all she felt was dread at the idea of him anywhere near her. Why did she have to be so weak? Even after a week had gone by, it didn’t lessen any pain she carried in her heart. Tanks grabbed herself some punch, only to sit out while watching the couples around her. The heiress looked down, taking a drink every now and then. Why was she even here? A shadow cast over her and she planned to tell Jacque to give her space, but as she stared up, all she could see was a pair of dark eyes. They didn’t look friendly at all. There was nothing but rage behind them. Tanks shook at the hatred she found there. Her heart burned. He was doing this on purpose. The heiress looked away, she felt ashamed.

“Ice Queen.” Goten said with an edge to his voice. She flinched as he said it though. The Son felt some pleasure at her fear. At least she recognized that she had wronged him. Part of him was confused though, why was she sitting here alone? Didn’t she have friends? He thought that Jock Itch would be somewhere nearby, but that wasn’t the case either. “I guess I should ask you to dance.”

Tanks looked back up at him. Was this her punishment? It felt like fate was torturing her. Slowly, she nodded, standing up and finally looking at him. It didn’t surprise her that Goten had showed up in his training clothes. A slow song began, only for her body to feel like ice when he touched her. There was no giddy feeling of looking into each other’s eyes while they danced. No soft kisses or smiling faces, only pain. The heiress felt like crying, but held back all of her tears. Crying wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

Goten looked down at her. He wondered why she looked so…depressed. What had happened to her spunk? Wasn’t she going to get in his face and gloat about how she made a fool of him? The music stopped as a group of popular students wanted to name the king and queen of the prom. The Son heard them call out Jacque’s name and rolled his eyes, before Tanks was named the queen. She didn’t rush forward like he expected. Instead, she sighed, before walking towards them like she was heading to the gallows. Goten felt uneasy as the tiara was placed on her head. Jock Itch seemed to be talking with that pink haired heiress before they pulled a line, drenching Tanks in something red. The Son’s eyes went wide as he smelled iron. Pigs blood.

“See, what did I tell you. She’s already got a thing for a fat ass pig!” Yuko said, laughing.

“Go ahead and cry!” Marron giggled. “You’re such a laughing stock.”

Jacque walked forward. “You’re such a pathetic girl. To think that you’re the heir to Capsule Corp. I bet all Brief’s women like losers with no ambition.”

Tanks stood, her eyes were hooded as she pulled her arm back, punching the jock across the face. “HOW DARE YOU! You don’t get to insult my father or Goten!” She spat. Jacque backed away, covering his eye. “You have no idea how hard Goten works! You’d be lucky to get that much recognition on your own, coward.”

Méchant slapped the heiress. “You don’t get to smack my boyfriend! You’re just trying to come up with an excuse as to why you spend time with that trash.”

Tanks glared darkly at the pinkette. “Trash? Look who’s talking. You’ve never earned anything in your life.”

“Like you can say you have.” Méchant slammed back.

Tanks looked away at that. “I know that. He’s amazing…I…I’m just a girl with a silver spoon.” The confidence she used to have was pretty much gone. “I would just be holding him back.”

Goten was in shock. How did Tanks think such a crazy thing? Was this all a misunderstanding between them? He took a step forward, only to find Jacque behind the princess. The jock knocked Tanks down in front of Méchant, just for the pinkette to shove her heel in the princess’s face…at least that’s what would have happened if he hadn’t stepped between them. Moving faster than most could see, Goten grabbed the pinkette’s foot, holding her upside down so that the entire school could see her panties. Méchant screamed as pictures were taken with phones.

“Let go of me, you, Fat ass!” Méchant shouted.

Goten didn’t pay her any mind. His eyes were on the princess below. “You okay?” He dropped the pinkette, making her hit the floor hard as he offered Tanks a hand. Warmth filled him as she took it, while he felt the jock’s eyes on him. The blood on Tanks had dried. “You’re not holding me back.”

“But what do I even have to say about myself? You…” Tanks began, only for his hand to touch the side of her face. His eyes were warm again. She relaxed as she caved to her emotions. “I…I can’t help but think that way…I…I like you too much.”

Goten felt his heart stop, but this time it had stopped in a good way. “Nothing you could do would hold me back. If anything, you’ve made me stronger. Tanks…I…”

“Oh, get a room. I bet you’re just dreaming of that body fat, sicko.” Marron rolled her eyes.

Goten turned his eyes to the blonde. “I bet your father would have something to say about that mouth of yours. Considering how short he is, putting someone down for something about their body is low.” He pulled Tanks against him. “Then again, our fathers go way back. Did you forget that my dad is your dad’s best friend?”

Marron looked confused. “Why would that matter? Just cause our dad’s are friends, doesn’t mean that we are, Slob.”

Tanks growled, almost snapping out of his arms to attack her. Goten held her back, whispering something devilish into her ear. The heiress turned her head back and began to giggle. “Now that’s an idea I can get behind.” Their eyes found each other. His hellish idea…it was such a turn on. “That’s probably why I love you.”

Goten felt bliss flow through him. “Do you mean that?” He could see that she just realized what she had said. He smiled, grabbing her chin and leaning down. Their lips touched. He planned a quick peck, but electricity crackled under his skin. What was supposed to be a simple kiss, grew deeper. His hands pulled her closer. Meanwhile, her fingers were digging into his hoody. A purr left his throat as wolf whistles surrounded them. When they pulled apart for air, he was panting. Goten kept his forehead against hers as he spoke. “I love you too.”

Marron and Yuko looked scandalized as the nerd picked up Tanks like she was a bride. “How the hell can he do that?” Yuko asked, feeling confused. The way he picked up the heiress was as if she was lighter than air.

Goten and Tanks said nothing to the crowd though as he walked her out of the prom and outside. He planned to fly off with her, but the annoyance that was Jock Itch came out after him. “I challenge you! A fight, you and me!”

Tanks was about to tell the jock off, when she saw Goten’s evil grin. The heiress backed off. This was bound to be entertaining. “That’s fair. How about the fighting tournament that’s coming up next weekend? We can settle things there.”  

“So you need a week to prepare? You’re so pathetic. Face me now like a man!” Jacque snapped.

Goten only chuckled. “But don’t you want an audience? The tournament is televised.” Just as he thought, the idiot fell for his ploy and ended up agreeing. The Jock turned around and went back into the party, bragging about winning a tournament on tv next week.

Tanks giggled. “You sly…mmm” She would have gotten out more, but he was kissing her again. Why the hell had she denied herself this? “Goten? Can…can we?”

Goten felt lightheaded at what she was asking. “We…we can go to the dojo.” There was nowhere else that they could be alone. He flew off, holding her close as they looked over the city below them. The Son purred most of the time and was still purring as they landed.

Tanks watched him unlock the building and went in after him. She began to undress as he did the same. Goten took her hand at some point, leading her into the locker room. She was still covered in blood. Under the spray, he began to wash her off. Every couple of seconds, they would kiss. The heiress would stroke him under the water while he would grope her breasts. Lips worked in a frenzy as they worked up to the real pleasure. Once the water was off, Goten took her hand, leading her back into the main fighting room. There was a mat on the floor, it wasn’t the best bed, but it would do. Gently, he laid her on her back in the darkness. The only light in the room was coming through the skylight that he originally planned to close up…now he was kind of glad that he put off the project. Their lips tangled as new sensations took over him. Goten already knew what they were going to do… to think that he was going to lose his virginity here was something else.

The heiress opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he began to rub himself against her womanhood. “Goten…please…” He leaned down, kissing as he found her core. She gasped when he entered her. When was the last time she had sex? The heiress couldn’t remember… not that it would have mattered. Goten was larger than what she had gotten in the past. Her eyes were open, watching his face as he adjusted to her tight walls. Tanks had to remind herself that this was his first time. Slowly, his hips began to move, thrusting in gently as he got used to it. “Goten…kiss me.” Their lips met once more, only this time she coaxed his mouth opened. Their tongues slid against each other as his thrusts gained more momentum. He was groaning while she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back from her lips, looking down at her as he kept up the pace. Her blue eyes were shining in the moonlight. “Ah, Tanks…oh…oh yeah.” He had never felt this good before.

“Goten…oh.” She touched the side of his face. “It’s so deep.” She swore that sex had never felt this intense…was this what people referred to as making love? “I…oh, yes.” Heat surrounded her as she felt him move faster. “Go…Ten… I…I love you.” She said those words, causing him to dig his cock in all the way. “Oh…oh yes.”

The Son groaned. “Tanks, I, I love you.” This really was heaven. Part of him wondered if he was going to wake up and discover that he was dreaming. But that part never happened. Instead, he held her as close as possible. “Kami, you’re beautiful.”

“OH…OH…GOTEN!” It felt like an earthquake under her skin as she came. Her body pulsed as she gasped with ecstasy. Above her, she heard a loud roar as the Son lost himself. His seed coated her inside, which didn’t bother her in the slightest. She had been on birth control since she had started having saiyan heat cycles. Everything tingled as they kissed in the moonlight. Hands were everywhere as they cuddled. “We can’t stay here all night.” As much as she liked the dojo, the mat was going to destroy her back.

Goten sighed. “My house is closer. I do have a full-sized bed.” It didn’t take much to convince her to go with him. He passed her a gi, letting her change before flying back to his house. Everyone inside was already asleep when he took her to his room. The two of them stared at the bed. It was past 2 am. They should have been tired, but no. The Son and heiress began round 2, making sure to stay quiet as they gave into each other once more. As soon as they had finished, he pulled her against him under the sheets. He kissed her as they fell asleep.

It wasn’t until 6 am that they were awoken by a very shocked Chichi, who had only come in to ask if Goten knew where Tanks was. It turned out that Vegeta was about to go on a man hunt. The prince had heard about her going back to the Jock Itch and was out for blood. When Goten returned Tanks later that morning, the prince gave him a knowing look. It was at the moment that the Son knew that if he hurt Tanks, he would die a very painful death. Seconds later though, Vegeta was back to his normal self, especially after the boy told him about the upcoming tournament. Now this was something that the prince wanted to see.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Tanks smiled to herself as she got dressed that morning. Today was the tournament. She giggled. It would be fun watching everyone’s faces. As the princess left her room, she was still in a daze. Goten had stayed with her last night. Their parents were over the moon about the two of them being together. She expected her father to freak out, but instead her dad looked thrilled about Goten being her man.

The heiress was the first one to the kitchen that morning. She was humming to herself as she made breakfast. Rarely did she cook, but unlike her mother, Tanks had learned that skill from her grandmother. The half saiyan smiled to herself at the massive breakfast she prepared. Goten came down the stairs with a smile on his face. He planned to hit the gym before the fight but couldn’t help it as his mouth watered. She motioned for him to sit down. “I hope you like it.” Tanks was a bit nervous. She had never cooked for anyone else before.

As Vegeta and Bulma came downstairs, they watched as Goten raved about her cooking skills. “Seriously, you really did learn from your grandma.”

Tanks smiled. “Well you do need your energy. I want to see some prime ass kicking today.”

Goten placed his hand on hers. “You know that you’re going to have to wait till the end for that.” He smiled. “That idiot will learn his place.”

“Tell me that you’ve gotten those two to enter as well?” Tanks asked, remembering another plan of theirs.

Goten chuckled darkly. “Trust me, everything’s in place,” he laughed. “You know, we sound like we’re planning to take over the world.”

Tanks came around kissing him on the forehead. “Who knows, maybe we’ll do that someday.” He gave her a look. “What? I am the heir to Capsule Corp.”

Goten laughed. “That you are. You’re the last person I would want to face off against.” He ended up pulling her onto his lap, causing her to giggle. “Especially if you’re fighting skills return.”

“Are you trying to butter me up?” Tanks asked.

“How can you tell?” Goten teased as Boxer walked into the kitchen.

“Eww, stop playing kissy face!” the boy whined.

Tanks giggled, “We didn’t even get to that part yet.” She could feel Goten’s strong hands against her. “Please tell me that everyone at the tournament knows what’s going on.”

“I’ve informed the real fighters that the real tournament has been moved. I heard that almost all of those jocks have signed up,” Goten stated. “The junior tournament will still be going. I hope that you and Pan enjoy yourselves,” Goten said, ruffling Boxer’s hair.

“Yeah, I know I’ll have fun. I won’t be kissing her,” Boxer grumbled.

“Someday, you may change your mind on that,” Tanks said as Goten let her get up while he prepared for the fight he would be entering later.

“Not likely. Girls are gross,” Boxer said with certainty.

“I bet that you and Pan will be playing kissy-kissy in no time,” the heiress teased her brother.

“No way! I’m not as dense as you are,” Boxer said, only to get a plate of food thrown at him. The boy ran out before his sister could plan anything else.

Tanks wasn’t really mad at Boxer. She was really in too good of a mood right now. In a few hours, everyone would see just how good Goten really was and her revenge on those snobs would be complete.

* * *

 

The tournament opened up with a packed house. Most of the normal fighter were in the stands, which were filled with students. Yuko and Marron had made signs with Jacque’s name on them. Everyone was ready to cheer for the school jocks to win this silly little thing.

The junior tournament started, causing the teenagers to feel confused as one fighter entered the ring. Boxer Briefs. Marron and Yuko looked across the stands, finding the entire Briefs clan, along with the Sons and…their parents. Why were they here? Yuko felt confused, as did Marron. How could they hang out around the hicks that were the Sons?

Boxer made it through each fight, but so did a girl called Pan. The fights increased in power until they got to the final between Boxer and Pan. The students were left in shock as both kids ended up tossing each other out of the ring, causing the match to be a draw.

Goku and Vegeta argued with each other over who really won, especially when Pan woke up first. But that wasn’t the main event.

Marron was cheering for Striker, when the most gorgeous man she had ever seen was placed against him. She stared in awe at the muscle clad man that took down her boyfriend like it was nothing. What beautiful abs, what stellar black hair. Never had she felt so attracted to someone in her life. The blonde made a mental note to track down the glamorous fighter later.

Jacque made it through his fellow students. He had to say, for a fighting tournament, he didn’t see that many real fighters. They must have heard that he was coming. He chuckled when he realized that that idiot, Goten, didn’t even enter. As he finished up another fight, his eyes found Tanks in the stands. The heiress was talking with some older woman that had a very tight bun in her hair. Tanks appeared to be writing something down. There was laughter in those stands. It was as if they were ignoring him. He stormed over, looking over the group in front of him. Sure, Tanks’s father was scary, but he didn’t think he would see this many buff guys in his life.

“So, this is the guy, huh, Vegeta?” Goku asked, looking over his son’s former rival. “Not much potential there.”

“I told you this already, Kakarot.” Vegeta smirked as the boy appeared to be trying to get his daughter’s attention. Tanks was too busy asking Chichi more of Goten’s favorite recipes to pay him any mind. The housewife seemed tickled pink about the arrangement. “That boy of yours, I approve of his work ethic.”

Jacque glared upward, only to feel the full blast of Vegeta’s glare and walked away in fear. Krillin rolled his eyes. “This is kind of boring. I wanted to see some good fights. Besides Pan and Boxer, we haven’t really seen anything impressive.”

18 giggled. “Besides, your nephew’s fight.” She was proud that 17 let the boy compete. She always thought that her nephew wasn’t really into fighting. Why was Lapis even here? Wasn’t he too busy with his band? 18 shook her head. There had to be a reason for the boy to enter this thing.

“Considering that he was the only good fighter, I would say no. It’s better when you have two good fighters,” Yamcha stated.

“Remember, the real tournament is tomorrow,” Tanks said, confusing some of the humans. “Goten and I are just teaching the student body a lesson.”

18 and Krillin seemed confused, as did Yamcha. “Did something happen, Tanks?” 18 asked.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show. I know I will,” Tanks said, giving them a Vegeta like smirk. The humans and android felt a chill go down their spines that told them never to cross the young girl in front of them. Vegeta, on the other hand, felt proud.

Finally, the tournament reached its climax with Jacque being declared the winner. He pranced around after Lapis just jumped off of the stage, causing Krillin and 18 to have even more questions. “See, I’m the best. Give me the title or crown, or whatever you do for this kind of thing,” Jacque bragged as his cheer leaders cried out his name. Yuko, Marron, and Mechant were among the loudest.

The announcer sighed. “Now that we have our victor, it is time for him to face the ultimate test.” The older announcer felt bored. He hadn’t gauged a tournament this boring since the year that Mr. Satan won. “You will face the reigning champion.”

Jacque scoffed. “No problem.” He was planning on continuing what he was saying when Goten walked out. The nerd was still in his hoody, but there were a pair of gi pants on under it. “You… You’re the champion? It’s no wonder then that his tournament is a joke.” He cracked his knuckles. “Now prepare for pain.”

Goten smirked. “Give me a second. It’s a little hot out here.” The Son pulled at his hoody, listening to the girls from school boo him until he had it flung into the stands where Tanks caught it. He chuckled as Jacque stared at him. “What’s the matter Jock Itch?”

Jacque couldn’t believe it. How was this guy so ripped? “What kind of joke is this?” the jock asked as the announcer began to name off Goten’s wins from past tournaments. “You did all of this to make a fool of me! You stole Tanks and made her your girlfriend just to toy with me, asshole!” Jacque’s fist flew forward, only for Goten to catch it instantly.

The stands had gone quiet. Yuko and Marron were in shock. He wasn’t a fat ass at all. It was far from it. Yuko looked over at Tanks, finding the girl blushing as she stared at the nerd. “She knew this entire time and never said a damn thing!”

Goten thought over what Jacque had said and realized something. “Give me a second, Jock Itch.” He pushed the jock over like he was a piece of paper. “Hey, Mister Announcer, can I see your mic right quick?”

The announcer shrugged. It was unconventional, but they really needed to liven things up. “Sure, go ahead.” He tossed it to Goku’s son. It was the least he could do after the boy gave them such a good tournament last time.

Goten took the mic, only for Jacgue to run at him. The Son held up his hand, holding the jock in place as he began to speak into the mic. “Hey, Tanks, I just realized something.” He could see her blushing at him. “I never did ask you out.”

Tanks was beet red as she stared at him. Videl giggled. “Looks like he wants an answer.”

“You should go up there,” Chichi said, only to smile as Tanks did just that. The princess got closer to the stage, even climbing up on it to the shock of everyone.

Goten looked down at her. “Well? Did you want to go out with me or not?”

Tanks stared up at him before grabbing his gi and pulling him down into a kiss. Goten dropped the microphone while the announcer grabbed it off the ground. “Wow! I haven’t seen anything like this since Son Goku proposed to anonymous… I mean Chichi back in...”

Jacque growled his face was pretty beat up from running into Goten’s hand. He aimed a punch at Tanks, only for her to elbow him in the stomach. “Wha?”

“You know, I used to be the junior champion around here!” she snapped. “Really, Jock Itch, you know how to ruin a moment.” There were whispers in the stands amongst the students. They had no idea about any of this.

The announcer cleared things up. “Oh, I can’t believe it. It is Tanks Briefs, the former Junior champion. Both her and Goten here do come from prominent fighting families, ladies and gentlemen.”

Goten finally had enough of Jacque and pushed him out of the ring. “Someone like you doesn’t belong here. You only made it this far because we called off the real tournament till tomorrow,” he announced. “If you want to see real fighting, wait till tomorrow.”

Tanks held Goten’s hand as they walked off the stage together. He smiled down at her. “Boyfriend, I think I like the sound of that.”

“Goten, you were already my boyfriend,” Tanks stated just as Marron walked by them and towards Lapis. The two of them couldn’t help but laugh as the blonde hit on her cousin. Lapis looked at her as if she was disturbed before telling her the truth. Marron was mortified that her gay cousin turned out to look like this. She turned on Tanks and Goten.

“You bitch! You did all of this on purpose!” Marron shouted in hearing distance of her parents. “Forget being popular! Even if Goten is ripped, that doesn’t mean he’s good enough to win you points!”

“Marron!” The blonde froze in place as she looked back at her parents.

“But she’s right! He’s just a poor, broke waste of time,” Yuko said.

“Oh, really?” Yamcha said. “I guess it’s time I cut you off.”

“But, Daddy!” Yuko argued.

“Don’t try that crap with me, feel lucky that we have what we have.” Yamcha stated. He looked back at Goku. “Sorry about that. I’ll talk to you later, Goku.”

“Dad? You know them?!” Yuko said in shock.

“Well, yeah, back in the day, Goku, Krillin, and I trained under Master Roshi. I wouldn’t have become so good at sports if it wasn’t for all of those spars with Goku,” Yamcha admitted.

“Yeah, and Goku helps me stay in shape for the police force,” Krillin stated.

“He was also the one that made Mr. Satan give me the money that we still live on,” 18 stated. “I think you owe the Sons an apology.”

“But...But,” both girls stammered.

“I have a better idea,” Chichi stated. “How about I give Goku here a week off in the fields and they can do his work instead.” She looked over at her husband. “I bet he would love a week of training at King Kai’s.”

“Would I!” Goku said, making everyone laugh.

Tanks smiled up at Goten. “So, am I still an Ice Queen?”

“That depends. Does your name still send chills down the spines of your enemies?” Goten teased.

Tanks looked back at her former friends. “I believe it does.”

“Then yes, you’re still an Ice Queen. My Ice Queen,” Goten said with extra cheese.

“Don’t do that again!” Pan stated. “You two play kissy too much!”

“You know, there is no fighting it,” Goten stated, not looking at his niece.

“But even as we tried to run, there was no escaping it,” Tanks said.

“Who were we kidding? Ending our friendship because we thought kissing was evil?” Goten said with a laugh.

“Yeah, we were pretty dumb. Now, how about you make up for lost time?” Tanks said as her brother and Pan cringed before she kissed Goten. There really was no changing it. They may have been fire and ice, but one thing was certain. They were made for each other and each other alone. If only she had realized it sooner. There would have been no confusion. Goten really was the man she had always dreamed of. She felt as if she would follow him anywhere. “Goten, I love you.”

The Son smiled at her. She really was beautiful. How much of an idiot was he back then? To think that she almost slipped through his fingertips. That action itself would have been a crime. “I love you too, Tanks.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> FWI, the teacher's name translates from Japanese into dumbass. I have a lot of that sprinkled in here and there.


End file.
